War of the worlds
by bfcat
Summary: some romance.The Negamoon and OZ have joined forces, the gundam pilots can barely protect themselves much less everyone else alive.A year later the senshi finally show up..will it do any good or is it too late? I'll have the pairings inside the story!
1. chp1

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon or gundam wing, and that goes for the rest of this story.

A/N: ok, This might be kinda angsty for some people and it might have some ooc for some of the gw characters. Just thought I'd get that settled. ^_^

 Birds cheerfully chirped in the serene environment of a certain temple.

"Setsunaaaaaaaa!!!!" whined usagi as all the birds quickly fluttered away, "Why did you call a senshi meeting so eeaarrrly!!" She let out a loud yawn to strengthen her complain.

"I had to.... is everyone here?", she calmly asked looking around, ignoring Usagi's pouting look, "Good. I called this meeting because we have a _major _problem."

"What? Is the Negamoon back?" Hotaru worriedly questioned. The Time guardian looked at them all seriously then she closed her eyes, looked down, and gave a small sigh.

"Technically...."

"What do you mean technically?" Rei insisted. 

"You see the Negamoon is back...it's just ...there not..._here_" she vainly tried to explain. Setsuna couldn't help but let out a sigh as she noticed the clueless looks she was getting. "Ok," round two "let me try to explain that better. You see after Kaos got defeated Nehelainya(1) Somehow escaped her prison and, well, landed in a different dimension were the Moon Kingdom doesn't exist. It's also a very...war ridden world." The confused expression turned curious as they tried to figure out what Setsuna was saying…or implying. 

"What do you mean by war ridden world?" asked Haruka.

"The place has never seen peace or justice in more than 20 long years.(2) After they finally found peace another war erupted called the Mariemiea war. They managed to fight back and win their peace again, but then....the Negamoon came, and the organization that were depriving people of peace has joined with the Negamoon and all hopes of peace and justice were gone." everyone looked horrified and tried to imagine a world with no hope, no justice...and no peace.

"How long have the Negamoon been attacking them?" Mamarou asked with a cold tone and narrowed eyes.

"As I mentioned before, they came there after Kaos was defeated."

"You mean they've been there for a year?!" exclaimed Makato. Setsuna sadly nodded her head.

"Those poor people...." whispered Usagi as the realization hit her.

"We've gotta get over there!!" Demanded Michiru.

"I figured you come to that conclusion...that's why I've arranged Helious to take us tomorrow at dawn. We'll meet at the docks. ", the Time Guardian informed them with a small smile of pride.

"D-DAAAAWN??!!" exclaimed Usagi and Minako. She nodded.

"Awwww...." Whined Usagi. Rei rolled her eyes at Usagi.

"Grow up Usagi it isn't that bad; you'll live." The fire guardian scolded. Usagi gritted her teeth and was about to come up with a retort of her own, but Michiru quickly cut in.

"Since we're leaving early, we should get some sleep soon. I'm heading back home, anybody need any rides?" All the inner senshi except Rei eagerly agreed to the ride back to their respective home, instead of the buses and walks, and left Rei to quietly muse over the situation shortly after.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Helious. They nodded, tiredly yet grimly. "Good. I warn you all now. What you will see there is the complete opposite of here..and then some." He explained. No response, not one peep. "Alright." The horned guardian assumed the silence meant 'yes', "Here's how we'll do it. You all will do a normal teleport while I give it a boost with the gold crystal. I'll also concentrate on where we're to go. Alright?" Everyone nodded, "Good. When we get there I'll look like a human with silver hair. My horn will be gone, but don't worry I can call on it if we need it. Oh and one more thing we will only be known to the public as you are here when you're fighting youmas. I'll be hiding and keeping an eye on you secretly. We must win the trust of the people or else we won't stand a chance. If we don't, we'll fail in our mission, understood?", They nodded again. "Alright then…let's go!" With that the scouts formed their circle thing that they do when they're about to teleport with Helious in the middle. With a bright flash of light…they were gone.

EARTH Dec. 23, A.C. 197 

            _The earth lay in ruins from the numerous battles that have occurred. All the colonists were being slaughtered mercilessly by the Negamoon and Oz. While the people on Earth were forced to watch. You see, the Negamoon somehow formed a shield preventing anybody to go in to space if they did they would be destroyed by Nehelainya . The gundams_(including Tallgeese_) and their pilots(_& Millardo)_ fight relentlessly for peace and freedom; while slowly giving up hope.(_ The Negamoon attacked before the pilots self destructed their Gundams.) _Relena was killed by the first younma invasion on earth. Hilde and Dorothy died on the colonies. Mariemeia, Sally, and Noin are still alive._

"Oiiii!!! Noin, we gotta' hurry up and collect the scrap metal or we're done for!!" yelled a boy about 15 years old with chestnut brown hair done up in a _very_ long braid.

"Alright! Thanks for the warning Duo! I'll be done in 1 minute tops!" Yelled lieutenant Noin. Duo let out a small grunt of acknowledgment and went to wait in his jeep.

"Man, by the time she's done those damned monsters will have found us." Duo mumbled under his breath. Just then Noin appeared carrying a bunch of small old mobile suit parts.

"Alright I'm done"

"Finally." He dryly remarked. He gave Noin a sideways glance and noticed her carrying as much scrap medal as she could. He couldn't but think of Hilde, back when they both ran that junkyard. He rolled his eyes at his stupidity '_Get over it Duo. She was killed on the colonies by those damned monsters. That's all there is to it_.' He thought sadly with a tint of suppressed anger mixed within. Noin got in the passenger's side of the Jeep and noticed Duo deep in thought.

"Hey Duo everything's loaded lets go!"  

"Huh? Oh..uh…sorry Noin" He said sheepishly. They drove in relative silence to a place that looked like a cross between a fortress, a base, and a plantation. (For those of you who have seen The Reign Of Fire, the base looks like that place all those people lived in. You know where those mercenaries stayed for a while, and then took recruits, and the dragons attacked it a lot throughout the movie.) Inside the big walls were crops, mobile suits ready for battle, cars and trucks, and some jets. There was also a room inside the walls for guests to stay in for a while, and at the back left of the base was an elevator and a stair case that led down. Down there was where the people's rooms were, the cafeteria and kitchens, vending machines in the cafeteria (only like 2 of them though),a HUGE hangar full of mobile suits that are either in the making or being repaired, the mini playroom for kids, and the 'secret' rooms. The 'Secret' rooms were rooms where you _had_ to have a password to come in and 2 guards guarding almost every doorway. The rooms had 6 hangars that were specifically made for a certain Gundams. And right beside the Hangar for that certain gundam were the pilot's room (no guards were guarding the rooms just the hangar). There was also the 2 lieutenant's room (Sally and Noin) as well as the cells or the 'dungeons' as everyone called them hidden from the normal civilians living in the base. There were always 2 guards guarding the entrance to the cells and 2 more guards guarding both sides of inhabited cells. There was also an interrogation room and a room made for planning their next move. It's also where they can keep in touch with other bases near or far away from them. They have 2 very high up poles for sentry people to keep a watch out for OZ mobile suits, mobile dolls, and the Negamoon, and normal people's rooms just had a bathroom, a bed, a drawer and their valuables. The rooms' size depended on if you had your family living with you and how many people were in the family. There was a limit of 6 people allowed living in 1 room. The only difference would be it was a bit bigger so they could fit 6 beds and 6 drawers; there was still only 1 bathroom. The pilots and the 2 lieutenants had slightly bigger rooms than everyone else even though they lived alone, and all their rooms were in one hallway (how convenient for Duo if he wants revenge on the other pilots or vice versa^_^) the other people's rooms were located in 2 other very long halls. With 2 guards on either side of the entrance and exit of both hallways. (I hope you got a picture of what the base looks like.) 

 Duo and Noin gave the spare parts to the mechanics once the guards by the gate let them in. Duo went to check on his black metal scythe wielding 'buddy'.Noin, on the other hand, went to find Sally to see if any thing happened while she was gone. 

Duo causally strolled into Deathsythe's hangar, and was mildly surprised to see Wufei _trying_ to meditate in his Deathsythe's hangar. The braided pilot quickly shoved his surprise down into the deepest pits of his mind, or in other words, quickly hid his shock. 

"Oi!!! Wuffie how's it goin?! Anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

Wufei snapped his eyes opened and looked at Duo aggravated.  

"Will you _shut up?!" _he gritted out as he shut his eyes again. 

"You shouldn't have come in my hangar if you wanted some peace, Wuffie!" Duo teased. Then the braided pilot gave Wufei a narrowed eyed suspicious look. "Why _are_ you in here anyway? Why aren't you in Nataku's hangar to meditate, or the others?" 

"Those idiot mechanics are making to much noise with the check up in all of the hangars except yours because you were gone at the time and did your own check up. And how many times do I have to tell you, you braided dolt, it's Wu_fei _NOT Wu_ffie!!_ " Wufei said through gritted teeth. When he heard no response he turned his head to see if Duo was even listening. Instead he saw the said pilot wasn't even looking at him. Instead, his attention was glued to the readings on the wide computer screen in the hangar. Wufei stood up and walked towards Duo. "What's wrong?" 

"Read…Read the screen, Wufei!!"  Wufei raised his eyebrows when Duo _actually _said his name _right_. A bit worried, he hesitantly looked at the screen and read what it said.

  "**ATTENTION ALL PERSONNE! THERE IS A LARGE YOUNMA ARMY HEADING TOWARDS THE BASE!! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY! PREPARE FOR AN ALL OUT INVASION! ONCE AGAIN, THIS IS AN EMERGENCY! GUNDAM PILOTS, MOBILE SUIT PILOTS, AND ALL SOLDIERS IN GENERAL GET READY FOR BATTLE! All CITIZENS MUST GO TO THEIR ROOMS AND BE READY FOR A LOCK DOWN IN 5 MINUTES!" **(3) 

Wufei's eyes widened in disbelief as well, then he immediately ran off towards Nataku's hangar…. 

A/N: Ahem, how was that? It's my updated version of this story, but anyways, tell what ya' think!  

(1) is that how you spell her name. you know...the lady that was trapped in a mirror. she was looking for that horned guy..I think his name was Helious for some crystal.... I think it was called the gold crystal? ...I'm not even sure if spelt that guy's name right...Sorry I don't really watch the series anymore. I personally think the plot..well...heh heh no offense to die hard sailor moon fans but...the plot sucks, In my opinion anyway. I just like the art and the characters but not the plot, and I like writing fics about them cause...uhh.... well I just do for some weird reason. Strange huh? ^_^;;

(2) No clue if that's right or not

(3) My god was that corny. ¬.¬;;


	2. chp2

Disclaimor: I don't own anything! (Cept the plot of course)  
  
A/N: Sup? Sorry I haven't updated this story for awhile. heh heh heh heh. I finally got ff7 (Sephiroth and Cloud rule!!) after I beat ff10. Yeah, so I Figured since I was in a writing mood I'd update this story so uhh..here ya go!  
  
A small city obliterated thanks to war. No living thing in sight nothing but a dead ghost town.. Until a blinding flash of light took place in the center of the ghost town. A bunch of girls, 2 guys, and 2 cats were standing where the flash came from.  
  
"Oh man! Look at this place!!" Usagi said in horror as she looked at surrounding.  
  
"What kind of war could do this to a town?!" Haruka asked shocked. Helious sighed.  
  
"The people here fight with machines called mobile suits and mobile dolls." The senshi gave looked at him in confusion. "Mobile suits are giant robots made for destruction. 1 person usually pilots them through the cockpit. The pilots fight each other in their mobile suits trying to kill each other or they use them to take control of towns or space shuttles. Mobile dolls are the mobile suits except one person controls many with their mind through a machine. The mobile dolls do the same things mobile suits do except who ever controls them won't get hurt so it is and unfair way to fight. Especially when one of the participants in the war sees this injustice and refuses to use them." The whole senshi shuddered.  
  
"Are there only 1 kind of mobile suit?" Ami asked.  
  
"No..There are many. There are the Tauroses(did I spell that right?), mobile dolls, Leos, and the most rare and powerful the gundams." Helious explained.  
  
"...Why are these gundams so rare?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"Because they were originally built buy 5 secret scientists instead of a military organization. Plus these scientists made it so you had to be specially trained to use a gundam or you'll die from the strain it puts on your body. Plus you must know how to control. They say the controls are much more advanced than the other mobile suits.. Actually there are only 6 gundams, and 6 gundam pilots. They say the gundam pilots are also trained to assassinate, have perfect aim, use any weapon including hand held rocket launchers and explosives, to tolerate any kind of torture, to be able to have superior hand to hand combat skills, have superior piloting and driving skills, to be able to hack in many computers, to be the perfect killers basically." The senshi looked at Helios in shock.  
  
"Are they psychopaths too?!" Rei exclaimed. Helious shook his head no.  
  
"Actually they're the only reason the Negamoon hasn't taken over yet. Believe it or not those pilots were trained to destroy peace, but they chose to do otherwise in the war that happened before this one." Helios said.  
  
"That's hard to believe." Luna said. Helios shrugged his shoulders. "We had better get going before the Negamoon notices us." Helios said as he started walking out of the ghost town. The senshi hurriedly caught up to him.  
  
"where are we going to go?" Asked Mamarou  
  
"To the explosions over there." Helious said calmly as he pointed toward flashing lights in the air.  
  
"Wa.Wait a minute does that mean.." Usagi said weakly.  
  
"Yep we're going toward the battle. Then we're going to help them. It's the reason we're here. Don't forget your only known here as the sailor senshi." Helious said. They all nodded as they headed toward the battlefield.  
  
"SHI NE!!!!(die)" Yelled Duo as he sliced through another mobile dolls with his sythe only to have an energy ball slam into Deathsythe's leg. "Kuso!(shit!)" Muttered Duo as he saw he couldn't move his left led anymore. He saw another bunch of mobile dolls heading toward him. "craaap!!" he exclaimed. He quickly let his hand hover over the self destruct button so he could take out those mobile dolls heading toward him when he saw Heero destroy them all. "Phew." Heero's head popped up on the moniter.  
  
"You need to be more careful next time, baka." He said coldly as his image disappeared. Duo just rolled his eyes and started shooting at surrounding mobile suits. Since he can't move anymore. He was about to shoot another mobile suit when he saw a small group of people watching the battle over a hill. He sweat dropped and couldn't help but snicker a bit when he saw what they wearing. He noticed they were around Quatre's gundam at the moment.  
  
"Hey Q-man. There's some people around your gundam. Don't step on them. If you can help it of course." Duo said. Quarter looked at him in confusion.  
  
"Huh? Where? Aren't all the people in the base in lockdown?"  
  
"They're behind ya'. They don't look like they're from the base. They might have come from some other one, though." Duo replied. Quatre sliced a mobile suit and quickly took a look behind him and saw..nothing.  
  
"Uh.Duo there's no one there. You sure you saw them?"  
  
"What?! I know I saw them!!" He quickly looked at the spot he'd them earlier and sure enough they weren't there. ".They could spies. I mean who would come that close to a battle with no mobile suit then disappear like that if they wanted to watch the battle for some strange reason!" He exclaimed.  
  
Trowa's head appeared on the screen. "We're retreating. We can't beat all the mobile suits and the youmnas. Wufei and I are gonna be giving you and Deathsythe a lift, got it Maxwell?" Duo nodded as Quatre left to follow Heero. As Wufei and Trowa quickly took one of Deathsythe's arms Duo couldn't help but take one ore look at where the people had been before giving Trowa and Wufei the thumbs up to carry him.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the short chapters folks. I'll make my next one longer. Promise. Please R&R thanks! 


	3. chp3

Disclaimer: Does anybody actually read or actually care about these? (=Don't quote me on that!) Well anyway I don't own anything except the plot, so screw you!(Sorry if you're actually offended by that^_^;)  
  
A/N: Yo! Special thanks to all of you who have reviewed! Anyways, hope ya'll enjoy please R&R!!!!!!!  
  
"Masaka(whoa)..what are those?" Ami asked in shock as she watched the mobile suits, Younma, and the gundams fight.  
  
"Those are the mobile suits I mentioned earlier. The slightly larger ones are those gundams and the grey smaller ones are those mobile dolls and the other smaller ones are Leos (That's what the confederation uses, right? I'm positive it ain't tauroses)" Helios explained. They mutely nodded watching the battle. Then Hotaru let out a gasp.  
  
"Hmmm?" Chibi-usa looked at Hotaru. "What is it?" She asked concerned.  
  
"Well..is it just me or does that black mobile suit seem to be watching us?" She asked. The senshi looked and saw Hotaru wasn't imagining things. Then Ami realized something about the mobile suit watching them and her eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Hey! The one that's watching us isn't it a.gundam?" She asked uncertainly to Helious. He nodded his head.  
  
"I believe you're right. We had better leave before the others spot us as well. We don't wanna be discovered yet." He said as he got up when the black gundam turned away. The senshi nodded in agreement and left the battlefield.  
  
At the base..  
  
"Duo, are you sure you saw people there watching the battle?" Sally asked seriously. Duo sighed in frustration.  
  
"YES! I'm sure I saw them! I'm just not sure if they're spies or not." He said.  
  
"...What did they look like?" Heero said in his usual monotone voice.  
  
"Well..strange looking. All of em' were girls cept 2 people. 5 of the girls were our age 3 of em' of were bout Noin, Sally, and Zech's age and one of em' was bout 10 years old while the last girls was bout 13 years old. The two guys seemed to be the same age as those 3 girls,and all the girls wore ridiculous outfits with extraordinarily short skirts. One of the guys had a tuxedo on with funky glasses and the other guy silver hair and looked Semi- normal." Duo explained.  
  
"....." Everyone stayed silent.  
  
"..Are sure they were human? Could they have been those monsters that looked like people? I mean it sounds like something one of those monsters would wear." Quatre pondered.  
  
"..maybe." Zechs said. Everyone became silent again. They quickly became alert as a soldier slammed open the door. Noin glared at the poor rookie soldier for scaring them like that.  
  
"The hell do you think you're doin?! Stop sagging those soldiers and stand to attention, soldier!!!" Noin barked at him. The rookie quickly stood up straight, but had a panicked expression on his face.  
  
"um..." He said uncertainly.  
  
"Spit it out! We don't have all day, soldier!" Zechs said sternly.  
  
"Uh... Yes sir! We have a message from Kaos and the leading commander of OZ.sir!" The rookie said nervously. He noticed the shocked expressions on their faces except Heero and Trowa who still had their neutral expressions on their faces. "Umm..uh..Th..They're waiting for you in th..the intercom!" He said. Sally who was nearest to the intercom quickly turned it on and the two people's face appeared on the screen.  
  
"What do you want?" Wufei growled at them. Kaos smirked at them that made their blood run cold even Heero's(even though he'd never show it), and Duo heard a quiet whimper of fright from the door. He quickly turned around and relaxed when he noticed it was the rookie soldier. 'Woops! Noin forgot to dismiss him! Poor guy just a rookie too. Guess he freaked over those monster's boss's freaky smirk. Can't blame him.' He thought to himself. He walked over to the rookie soldier while Noin and and the two people on the screen started talking 'pleasantries'.  
  
"Yo!" He whispered. The rookie nearly jumped 2 feet in surprise as well as nearly yelped out loud too, but quickly stopped himself when he remembered Kaos. He didn't wanna be noticed by her, but he relaxed a bit when he noticed it was one of the gundam pilots. "You're dismissed. You can leave now, but don't tell anyone of what you've heard so far and good luck rookie!" he whispered. The rookie shot Duo a thankful glance and quickly ran out of there. The braided pilot then turned his attention to Noin and the screen.  
  
"-at the pleasantries are done tell us why you've contacted us." Noin finished. This time the OZ commander spoke.  
  
"We're here to cut a deal with you all." He said with a strange glint in his eye..  
  
A/N:Yo folks! Don't ya just love cliffhangers? Though it ain't much of one, but heeey..ISS ALL GOOD!!!(don't ask^_^;) Please R&R Thanks! 


	4. chp4

Disclaimor: I don't own any thing CEPT the plot. Thank you and goodnight.  
  
A/N: Sup Ya'll?! Thanks for the reviews! Please R&R Thanks!!!!  
  
"We're here to make a deal with you..." The OZ commander said with a mischevious glint in his eye.  
  
"..........What is your deal?" Heero asked coldly. The commander smirked at the Pilots and said.  
  
"It's a simple one really. You find a group of people called the sailor senshi and bring them to us as well as yourselves, gundam pilots, and we will stop attacking your people on this earth and on those colonies"  
  
Wufei narrowed his eyes in suspicion "You seemed to have had a lot emphasis in the word your. What other people are there to attack other than the ones on the earth and colonies?" He asked.  
  
Kaos smiled a cold smile that made everyone flinch except Heero who kept his calm façade on. "You humans amuse me. I would've thought you had figured it out by now what with all that research you've been doing." She said with amusement evident in her voice.  
  
"What do you mean?! What are we missing?!" Sally exclaimed.  
  
The screen started to flicker off as Kaos and the OZ commander logged off but as it turned off they heard Kaos's voice.  
  
"Everything."  
  
Everyone in the room lapsed into an uneasy silence after the screen turned off and they heard Kaos's message trying to think of something they overlooked or might've missed. Each coming up with the same thing..nothing. Finally, Duo let out a frustrated growl and punched his fist into the wall making a slight crack but nothing else.  
  
"Damnit! What are we missing?! What the hell did she mean we're missing everything?!" He snarled. Wufei simply glared at him not in good mood.  
  
"Well, if we knew that we wouldn't have asked her now would we?!" He snarled back. Both Duo and Wufei started glaring at each other both of their tempers flaring until the tension between them became suffocating.  
  
"..Quit it you two. Now's not the time." Heero snapped at the two. Both Duo and Wufei gave each other one last glare before turning their attentions back to the problem at hand.  
  
"Okay, we now know we're missing some vital detail. Can anyone think of anything we've missed or overlooked?" Quatre asked calmly. Everyone stayed silent until Trowa pointed out something.  
  
"We probably can't, but I betcha who ever the sailor senshi are could." He said in his normal neutral voice. Hope filled everyone as they realized Trowa was right. Noin quickly went into the hall and asked one of the guards to go fetch all the commanders and bring them here immediately. The guard quickly nodded hearing the urgency in Noin's voice and ran off to find them.  
  
"..So uh...has anyone actually heard of the Sailor Senshi?" Duo asked curiously, his frustration gone. Wufei, Noin,Heero(Yes Heero. I could imagine him doing that in a situation like this.), Zechs, and Trowa(Yes Trowa same reason as Heero) muttered a bunch of obscenities under their breath while Quatre had a slightly panicked expression on his face. Duo noticed their reactions and sighed to himself "I guess it isn't just me, damn." He mumbled.  
  
Meanwhile the senshi walked in the ruins of a once great city, the Sank Kingdom, although, they weren't aware of it.  
  
"Man, I can't believe the Negamoon did this! It looks worse than the old Moon Kingdom looked like." "Usagi said in slight horror and slight awe in the destruction around her. They all just nodded grimly guilt weighing heavily in their hearts.  
  
"..How come we didn't see this sooner, Se-Pluto?" Ami asked as she almost forgot not to address Setsuna as.well, Setsuna!(^_^;;) Setsuna rubbed her temples and sighed.  
  
"To tell you the truth. I'm not sure. It's one of those things I don't understand myself, but it's one thing I intend to find out and I have a feeling Nehelainya knows how and why." She said seriously. Everyone fell into an uneasy silence lost in their own thoughts until Ami's computer picked up an energy signal.  
  
"Guys! My computer picked up something! It's coming from over there! Come on this way!!" Ami whispered as she gestured for them to follow her. The senshi silently nodded and silently followed her.  
  
A/N: Sorry for my short chapters people!! I'll try to make my next one longer. Once again thanks for reviewing please R&R 


	5. chp5

Disclaimer: I don't own them leave me alone!  
  
A/N: How's it goin?! Sorry I haven't updated quite as much as I would have liked to do but oh well. Anyways please R&R thanks!!!  
  
"So... What are we gonna do?" a middle aged man with short light brown hair and small glasses asked grimly. Noin let out a long tired sigh.  
  
".We dunno. We don't even KNOW who or what the sailor senshi is!" She exclaimed. The 5 generals who were present in the meeting room looked worriedly at eachother.  
  
"Well..if we don't know what they are how are we gonna meet the demands?" A scrawny guy with short blond hair asked. Sally pointed a death glare at the man.  
  
"Who in the world said WE were gonna meet with their demands? I for one don't trust them at all!" Sally angrily snarled at the room daring anyone to speak against it.  
  
"Uhh..Well..Sally we REALLY don't have much of a choice anyways, right?" Duo said weakly purposely-avoiding eye contact with her. Sally emitted a soft growl towards Duo but before she could make a retort Wufei abruptly left the room.  
  
"uhh...Wufei! Where are you going?!" Quatre exclaimed as he and the rest of the gundam pilots including Millardo followed Wufei out the door.  
  
"Hmph. Just standing here talking about what we're gonna do. How we're gonna find this sailor senshi won't do a thing except get more people killed. I'm going out to search for those senshi people. Are you coming or are you staying?" He asked coldly not looking at anyone. The pilots looked at each other uneasily until Heero stepped.  
  
"I agree I'm going." He said calmly. Duo gave a big grin and agreed as well. They decided Trowa, Quatre, and Millardo should stay in the base in case something should happen. As they left the base Duo let out a happy sigh.  
  
"Whoo! Finally, some fresh air!!" He said cheerfully. Wufei let out a snort and muttered something about braided bakas and Heero just hn'd him. Meanwhile...  
  
"Hey Ami! Did you find anything yet?" Asked Usagi as they searched for the strange energy signal Ami's computer picked up. Ami silently shook no and kept on looking until they heard Chibi-Usa let out a screech. They looked at each other in shock before they realized what happened and ran toward the scream.  
  
"Chibi-Usa! What happened!?" Mamarou exclaimed, as he anxiously made sure she wasn't injured.  
  
"A..A younma.It almost got me! It went that way!" She exclaimed as she pointed to an alley to the left. Hotaru, the three cats, and Helious stayed with Chibi-Usa as the rest ran the way Chibi-Usa pointed to.  
  
"YAAAGH!!!" The three-gumdam pilots jumped in surprise as they heard a little girl scream. Duo looked wildly around trying to detect where the scream came from.  
  
"Wh.What the Hell?!" Wufei exclaimed as he too looked around. Heero suddenly pointed to where a dust cloud appeared over an old run down building.  
  
"There. Let's check there..And be ready for an attack." Heero said with his normal neutral voice. Duo and Wufei just nodded grimly as they ran towards the now settling dust cloud.  
  
"Come on guys!!! We can't let this younma beat us!" Rei exclaimed as she tried another fire attack. She cursed as the younma easily dodged it.  
  
"Ha! This is the best the so called LEGENDARY " The younma sneered as he put lots of sarcasm in the legendary " Sailor Senshi can do?!" It sneered. Haruka let out a growl as she got her space sword out. At the moment the three Gundam pilots managed to make it to the scene. Just as Duo was about tackle the younma not noticing the senshi Heero grabbed his collar.  
  
"Don't move! I wanna see this." Heero growled as they waed Haruka charge the younma with her space sword.  
  
"...Wait a minute! I recognize them! Those are the people I noticed earlier during that battle!" Duo quietly exclaimed. Wufei intently watched the senshi's fight against the younma.  
  
".Do you think.they're the this Sailor senshi?" He asked as he watched the fight. Heero nodded.  
  
"Probably." He said his eyes trained on the battle. Wufei and Duo looked at Heero curiously but seeing Heero was ignoring them quickly turned their attention back to the fight.  
  
" Dead Scream!!!!" Pluto yelled as her attack launched itself toward the monster.  
  
"YAAGH!" It yelled as it felt the pain tear through his very being.  
  
"Sailor moon! Finsh it off!" Mamarou heroically exclaimed. Usagi nodded and clutched her wand to her chest. Then went on with her finishing attack. The three pilots watched on in amusement as the attack killed the monster. The senshi let out a whoop of triumph.  
  
"Yey! Stupid Younma can't beat us! We're the Sailor senshi!" Minako happily exclaimed while doing V for victory sign with her right hand. The three pilots exchanged glances at eachother and nodded in silent agreement. Heero stealthily went to the left of the senshi while Wufei went to the right all three readying their guns. Then, Duo stood up with a cocky smirk on his face.  
  
"..Not bad! But that finishing move was just plain.weird. I mean Hearts? No offense or anything but Sythes are more my style." Duo said still with his cocky grin. The senshi quickly turned around and gasped in surprise upon seeing Duo.  
  
"Who are you?!" Haruka demanded suspiciously. To their surprise Duo's grin widened into an evil grin as he narrowed his eyes at them.  
  
".They call me the Shinnigami!"  
  
A/N: what do you think? I might not be able to update in a while so bear with me please!!! But for the meant time please R&R. Oh! And umm..Sorry I couldn't make this chapter a bit longer but I thought this would make a good ending for this chapter. C ya! And remember R&R I beg of you! ^_^ 


	6. chp6

A/N: Sorry for not updating for a while! Reason is on my profile. I'm too lazy to write it here. -_- Anyways I'm gonna TRY to make this chapter BIGGER than all the others. (Wish me luck!)  
  
"..Shinnigami, the god of the Death? What kind of name is that?!" Ami exclaimed. Duo just grinned.  
  
"A kick-ass name that's what!" He said with a big grin on his face. Heero and Wufei both rolled their eyes from their hiding places as they listened to Duo make 'small talk' with the senshi.  
  
"So...now that I've introduced myself.umm.well...who the hell are you all?" He asked sheepishly. The senshi gave him suspicious glares from the bluntness of the question while Heero and Wufei both regretted letting Duo take care of talking to them.  
  
".And why should we tell you?" Haruka snarled. Duo blinked a little then lifted his head as if he was deep in thought.  
  
"..Well.If you all were HIDING something you'd all have a reason to hide your identity, ne? I figure I shouldn't trust ya'll and tell ya'll anything about this weirdo attack by something called the Negamoon and OZ if you all can't even tell me who you are, and.don't try to lie. I can tell when someone lies. Believe me." Duo said seriously looking at Setsuna ,whom he assumed was the leader, straight in the eye. Setsuna narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"..Who are you, boy?" She asked coldly. Duo grinned.  
  
"I told you already. I'm the Shinnigami." He said calmly. Haruka growled at him.  
  
"Cut the crap wise guy! Either tell us who you really are or we'll make you! And don't start with that Shinnigami bullshit!" She suddenly exclaimed. All three of the pilots tensed up ready to fight when they needed to.  
  
"Feh. You're one to talk! Tell me who you are and I'll yell you who I am!" Duo growled back. Both glared at eachother while the rest of the senshi pondered on what to do. Heero and Wufei got their guns ready just in case.  
  
".Fine." Setsuna said.  
  
"What?!" Haruka exclaimed as she looked at Setsuna for an explanation. Heero, Duo and Wufei watched with anticipation waiting to see if their assumption was right about them.  
  
"..Shinnigami is what you call yourself? Fine then. I'm known as Sailor Pluto the Guardian of Pluto.. and time." Setsuna sternly said. The rest of the senshi reluctantly followed suit. Usagi, Mamorou, and Chibi-Usa, and Helious careful to leave out the Moon Kingdom while Hotaru was careful to omit the part about being the senshi of death and rebirth.  
  
"..And together we are the Sailor Senshi!!" Usagi exclaimed. And ,much to the senshi's surprise, Duo grinned and started laughing!  
  
"Finally! Finally I know what the hell the Sailor Senshi is! It's been driving me crazy! Plus I thought I was seeing things when I saw you all watching the fight yesterday!" he laughed. The senshi just looked at him in confusion.  
  
"..The fight yesterday? How did you see us? Only that black gundam thing.saw.us.." Usagi trailed off when she realized what it meant. The rest of the senshi's eyes widened in disbelief as they too realized what it meant.  
  
"You.you're a gundam pilot, aren't you?" Michiru said in shock. The three pilots were surprised that they knew what they were. Wufei and Heero narrowed their eyes suspiciously at the senshi while Duo quickly hid his shock.  
  
".'Fraid you got the wrong guy! My name's Duo Maxwell! As for the gundam pilots.well you'll find out who they are later.maybe." Duo said with a fake grin on his face, but his expression changed and he now had a grim look on his face.  
  
"Listen, we need your help. We..no.. EVERYONE can't take this anymore! We're gonna lose the war soon. It's so painfully obvious. We.gotta call from the commander of OZ and the 'ruler' of the Negamoon. They said if we hand you all over as well as us to them they'd stop attacking this world. Though I have no clue what 'this world' is supposed to mean.." He trailed off. They all narrowed their eyes at Duo.  
  
"I see.. You're gonna try to capture us and turn us in while you do the same with those gundam pilots!! Well listen here, boy! I don't care WHO you are! We aren't turning ourselves in over to the Negamoon! You can try whatever you want!" Mamarou angrily declared. The senshi and Helious nodded in agreement. But before Duo could say anything another voice said something.  
  
"Who said we were gonna turn you in? We want to start an alliance. The way we figure it is the only reason OZ is kicking our asses is because they made an alliance with that Negamoon place. Without them we'd be able to kick their ass, again." A voice with a slight Chinese accent stated. They looked to their left and right in surprise and saw two other boys each the same age as Duo. One of them had cold eyes that betrayed no emotion and the other had his arms crossed over his chest and he seemed to be sizing them up.  
  
".Who are you all?"  
  
"We're mobile suit pilots. The best of best. Sent here by commander Sally Po and commander Noin." Wufei said with a smirk. The senshi eyed the three boys cautiously.  
  
".You want to start an alliance, huh? Well then, why should we? How do we know this isn't some sort of trap? I mean, it just seems that if somebody wanted to start an alliance they should come themselves, don't you think? Besides why should we trust you? You won't even tell us who your strongest fighters are. Who the gundam pilots are." Haruka said. Heero narrowed his eyes at them.  
  
"Hn. Fine then. We'll take you to the base. There you can meet them the commanders and the gundam pilots, but only if you agree with us AND you tell us what your TRUE identities. Not your baka names while you're in costume." The brown haired boy said coldly. They all looked to Helious not sure what to do.  
  
"Hmm...Fine." He said. The senshi looked at bit uncertain by Helious's decision but agreed to it. Heero smirked.  
  
"Good. Let's go." He said as he gestured toward the slim alleyway. "We have a jeep. It should be big enough." Heero said as he and the two other pilots walked toward the outside of the city. Duo had managed to get far enough away from the senshi's prying eyes to get out a small device that looked like a pair of headphones but with a small microphone at the bottom.  
  
"Yo, Q-man! We found the senshi and we managed to get them to make a temporary alliance with us. But umm.under the circumstances they meet the gundam pilots and the two commanders. We'll be their in about 30 minutes be ready." Duo said seriously.  
  
".Alright. I'll inform Sally and Noin. Be careful, alright?" Quatre said.  
  
"Sure whatever." Duo said. Then he quickly took off the jeadphones and stuffed them in his pockets. Then he turned towards Wufei and the others when he saw the big jeep.  
  
"Yo! Hurry up will ya'?" Duo said with a grin.Wufei and Heero both rolled their eyes while the senshi eyed the jeep nervously.  
  
"Are you sure that jeep can hold us ALL?" Usagi asked. Wufei snorted.  
  
"hmph! Of course it can't, onna! We-" He said gesturing towards Duo and Heero. "Can pilot the mobile suits there! You all can cram yourselves in the jeep. It's the best we can do." Wufei said impatiently. Thay all looked at him in confusion once they got to the jeep.  
  
"Uhh..What mobile suits?" Minako asked as she looked around. Wufei rolled his eyes and took out a small controller. He pressed a small shiny red button...Nothing happened.  
  
"Uhh..Wha-" Rei started but quickly shut up when the ground started to shake. They all yelped except the pilots as three Leos appeared from three different buildings that split in half.  
  
"Ahh! The good ole' Leos! Haven't seen those since the big war. Good thing we found you all here! Emergency Leos were here. Gotta' love 'em!" Duo said cheerfully as ran towards the building to the left and stepped on a small platform like thing that lifted him up towards the cock pit. Wufei and Heero headed towards the other two buildings.  
  
"You all can drive, right?" Wufei asked as he stopped to look at them.  
  
"I can. But I don't know where we're going." Haruka said. Wufei just rolled his eyes(again).  
  
"Just follow us." He said as he started to head towards the building again. Once the three got into the Leos and the senshi managed to find a way to cram everyone in the jeep. Haruka drove the car following the three mobile suits. After about 20 minutes of driving they saw a vast building loom over the horizon. They couldn't help but gape in awe at the size of the base.  
  
"Amazing." Michiru said in awe.  
  
"Halt! Who's there?! Identify yourselves!" A boy who looked around 12 asked. They were shocked to see a 12 year old as a guard. Before the senshi could say anything though. They heard Duo's voice.  
  
"Hey! Don't worry Tanaka! They're friends! We need to speak with Sally and Noin ASAP though. Could you get someone to pilot the mobile suits into the hangar?" Duo asked as he suddenly appeared beside the jeep. To their surprise the boy's face lit up in joy and ..admiration?  
  
"Okay Duo-san!!" The boy chirped as he hurriedly ran in the building and opened the gate. Then he ran towards a bunch of mechanics and started pointing towards the Leos.  
  
"Ha! Ha! Ha! Only you can get that kid so hyped up over nuthin', Duo." An old man laughed as Duo and the rest of the pilots stepped in the gates. The senshi uncomfortably got out of the jeep and followed the three boys.  
  
"Thanks! But..umm.have you seen Noin and Sally? We need to talk with 'em." Duo said cheerfully. The man nodded.  
  
"Yeah! They're in that meeting room! I think they're waiting for you guys to return." The old man said. He just nodded in thanks while Heero and Wufei walked towards a doorway guarded by to people. They both nodded their heads and the guards let them in. As the senshi followed the three through the halls they were surprised how the guards just let them through every room. And it seemed every person stopped and nodded their heads to them as a silent sign of respect. They were drawn out of their thoughts as they heard Heero's cold voice.  
  
"We're here."  
  
A/N: Ha! I made it longer than usual! Beat that you stupid insignificant idiotic son of a bitch!(Don't ask^_^;;) Anyways to all my readers I made this chapter longer as an apology for taking so damn long for updating. Please R&R! 


	7. chp7

Disclaimer: I don't anything cept the plot. Need I say more?  
  
A/N: I am bored. I will write. You don't like? Tough. -_-  
  
"We're here." Heero stated. His voice still devoid of any emotion what so ever. . The senshi nodded and hesitantly as walked through the heavily guarded door way. They were surprised to see 2 women about Setsuna's age waiting for them. The one with brown hair smiled kindly at them while the one with the navy bluish hair seemed to be sizing them up. Duo quietly asked the soldiers inside the room to leave and closed the door.  
  
".Are you all the two commanders?" Helious asked. The two nodded.  
  
"My name is Sally Po. This is Noin. It's and honor to meet you, sailor senshi. I take it Heero and the others have already told you of our current situation?" Sally asked. The senshi uncertainly nodded.  
  
"Umm....we're aware of your situation but uhh...who's Heero?" Usagi asked. The two commanders looked at her in surprise.  
  
"....I am." The brown haired boy stated.  
  
"....Oh. Okay." Usagi said. A bit creeped out by Heero.  
  
"Anyways. I beleive the terma of alliance were for you all to meet the gundam pilots, right?" Noin said. They nodded good. Sally and Noin smirked.  
  
"Okay then We'll start with pilot 1 all the way to pilot '6'." Noin said. She nodded to Heero as a sign for him to begin. He did. He walked up and cleared his throat to get the senshi's attention.  
  
"...you all already know my name. Anou, I'm also pilot 1 of gundam 1, Wing Zero. I'm specially trained to be the perfect soldier. I'm best at interogation, assasination, and piloting." He stated coldly. They just stared in shock.  
  
"...You mean. We were asking for the gundam pilots in front of one?!" Mamorou exclaimed.  
  
"Nope, not one! Heh. Heh. Heh. Hope you don't mind me lying to ya'll. I'm pilot 2 of gundam 2, Deathsythe Hell Custom. I speacialize in piloting, hacking, mechanics, and explosives." Duo said with a grin.  
  
"!!! The next you know the chinese jerk is gonna end up being pilot three!" Rei said in shock.  
  
"No, actually I'm pilot 3." A voice said. They turned to their left and were surprised to see a blond boy the inner snehsi's age kindly smiling at them.  
  
"My name is Quatre Raberba Winner. As I said. I'm pilot 3 of gundam 3, Sandrock. I speacialize in piloting, shooting, negotiations, and strategizing." He said kindly. Before the senshi could comment another unfamiliar voice spoke up.  
  
" And I'm Trow Barton pilot 4 of gundam 4, Heavy arms." They saw another guy the same age as the rest with brown hair in a wierd haircut stepped out of the shodows and beside Quatre. Then he looked at Quatre then Heero.  
  
"Quatre and Heero forgot to mention they also specialize in using the Zero system. Oh and I specialize in assasination, piloting, explosives, and stratigizing like Quatre and HEERO." He said with a small smirk.Heero just said "Hn" and kept quiet. Then to their surprise Wufei stepped up.  
  
"I can't beleive I'm telling a bunch of Onna's this. But I'M pilot 5 of gundam 5, Nataku." Wufei started but was interrupted by Duo.  
  
"Wu-man here calls his gundam Nataku for some unknown (I don't think Duo knows Wufei's past.) reason. He did the same with his first gundam, Shenlong. THIS gundam's real name is Altron, but everyone calls it Nataku since that's what Wufei likes calling it." Duo said. He grinned upon seeing Wufei's death glare.  
  
"...Hn. Anyways if you call it Altron I'll hurt you, got it?" Wufei snarled. "And Maxwell, stop calling me Wu-man, or else!" He snarled while glaring at Duo. Duo just whistled a bit and pretended not to hear which earned a few giggles from Hotaru and Chibi-Usa. "Hmph..... I specialize at piloting, hand-to-hand combat, assasination, and weapons." He said. The senshi looked around and noticed the 6th pilot wasn't there.  
  
"Umm...Where's the 6th pilot?" Ami asked as she looked around.  
  
"Here." They turned around and saw a man the two commander's age smirking them.  
  
"...how come you're older than the rest?" Haruka asked. Millardo just shrugged.  
  
"I wasn't the 'original' 5. I stumbled upon my gundam, Tallgeese and trained myself to use it. We met under...interesting circumstances. So to speack. Anyways, I'm pilot '6' as they've deemed me. I've already told you my gundam, Tallgeese, and I don't really specialize in anything except weapons,piloting, and strategy." Millardo said calmly.  
  
"..What do you mean by unusual circumstances?" Setsuna asked. Millardo just shrugged, but Wufei answered.  
  
"We we first 'met' we were enemies. Heero and Millardo were deadly rivals both intent on killing eachother at that time. During the major war. Then, during the Mariemeia War I was the enemy and he was an ally. Finally during this war we're all allies." Wufei said. They were about to ask about Wufei being the 'enemy' but quickly decided against upon noticing his glare at them.  
  
"Ahem. We've kept our part of the deal. Now it's your turn." Noin said. They glanced uneasily at each other but complied. They de-transformed then introduced themselves as their normal names. Once the intros were done they all decided to go to sleep. Noin lead them to their rooms.  
  
"Here. If you need anything just tell the guards. You're guests here." Noin said as she left. Each of them got their own room. They were surprisingly medium sized (A/N: member the whole description of the base I gave? Well, the senshi's rooms are the same size as the G-boy's rooms.) They said their goodnights and fell asleep. Meanwhile back in the meeting room where the intros were held Noin, Sally, and the gundam pilots were still awake.  
  
"So..Did they give us a deadline?" Duo asked. Noin nodded.  
  
"Yeah, they sent another message shortly after you guys left. The deadline's in a week. They promise a day after the deadline and none of their demands are met then, they'll wipe out everything. Do you think those sailor senshi are ready? If we're gonna make our final stand. We have to do it SOON." Noin said. They all just stood there in silence.  
  
".What if we fail?" Quatre asked. They all lowered their heads.  
  
"Then everyone we know is dead. Failure is not an option we will win at all costs, understood?" Heero said. They all nodded. "Good." Finally, Duo let out a yawn and called it quits. Everyone nodded, as they to grew tired and left for their respective rooms.  
  
"..Commander. Have you any word from the rebels?" Kaos asked. The commander shook his head.  
  
"No my queen..Anou..the senshi have joined forces with the rebels, your highness." The commander said nervously. She turned sharply to face him from her throne.  
  
"WHAT did you say?! Why didn't you stop them?! Idiot!!" Kaos exclaimed. She sat ther eon her throne brooding to herself as the commander stood shivering in fright as he watched his so called 'queen'.  
  
"Hmph. Fine then. They think they can dare try to trick me well, I'll show them. Tomorrow prepare for an attack. We're going to give them a surprise visit to teach them not to mess with me. Who knows? Maybe it will show to them they're only option is to give up or be killed." Kaos said with an evil smirk. Then, she glared at the commander.  
  
"Well?! Hurry up and prepare the troop you sniveling idiot!" Kaos exclaimed. He quickly nodded and ran off leaving Kaos alone. She smirked to herself.  
  
"Perfect." She said to herself as she started top laugh. Her laugh's echoed through the halls of the eerie kingdom on Earth and sent chills down the spine of every younma and person alike.  
  
A/N: Yo! Soo tired. I'm usually grumpy tired..oh well. Anyways please R&R thanks! 


	8. chp8

Disclaimor: I don't own crap, k?  
  
A/N: How ARE you all?! Good, bad, get the hell a way from me? Anywho I'm amazingly bored so I figured I'd update! YEY! Anyways, enjoy! (And remember R&R, damnit!)  
  
"Ahh! Nothing like a nice half a day sleep, eh?" Duo sighed as he stretched. Wufei just gave Duo a cynical glare.  
  
"Maxwell, you're such an idiot. Don't you get tired of sleeping all day?" Wufei asked as he practiced another kata with his sword. The two were currently outside enjoying the rare peace. He just shrugged and changed the subject.  
  
"So, Wu-man, where are our honored guests?" Duo asked referring to the senshi.  
  
"I think Quatre and Trowa are showing them around and explaining everything to them." The Chinese boy grunted as he started doing the kata faster. Duo just eyed Wufei oddly.  
  
".Wu-man, don't YOU get tired of practicing with that sword EVERY day?" Duo asked. He just rolled his eyes.  
  
"There's no telling when another attack will happen. I, unlike SOME people, " He said as he stared at Duo in an I'm-talking-about-you way, "like to keep my skills intact." He finished as he did a fierce swipe with is katana. Duo just rolled his eyes and went back inside while mumbling about how he thought Wufei had no life.  
  
"Duo-san!"  
  
"Hm?" He turned around to see who called his name. To his surprise, the two little girls that were part of the senshi came running towards him from outside.  
  
"What are you doing, Duo-san?" Hotaru asked cheerfully. Unbeknownst to him the two girls were trying to see if they could trust the pilots. The braided boy just shrugged.  
  
"Just wandering around, doing nothing and being bored out of my mind, you?" Duo asked. The two girls just sweat dropped at Duo's response.  
  
"Well, we were wandering around too when we saw Wufei-san doing this cool martial arts sword thing!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed. Duo just arched his eyebrow.  
  
"You mean a sword kata?" He asked. Both girls nodded.  
  
"Yep! Anou..I think he was in a bad mood cause when we tried to talk with him he just growled and said to go talk with the braided baka. Then he pointed to the doorway.Um..are you the braided baka?" Hotaru asked. He just sweat dropped.  
  
"uhh.yeah. But don't call me that, k? And stop it with the -san crap. Just call me Duo." He said with a grin. They both nodded. He was about to walk away when Wufei suddenly yelled out his name.  
  
"Maxwell! Get over here now and bring those two little girls if they're with you!!" Wufei exclaimed. Duo got a confused expression on his face, but quickly gestured for Hotaru and Chibi-Usa to follow him. The quickly ran outside and gasped in a mixture of fear, horror, and awe.  
  
"Maxwell, can you count how many of them are coming?" Wufei asked. Duo looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
"You fucking kidding me?! Of course I CAN'T! God there must be millions, damnit!" Duo exclaimed. Hotaru and Chibi-usa glanced at each other fearfully. Then, they turned to look at the vast number of Younma and OZ mobile suits heading towards them.  
  
"Shit...Yo, Wu-man listen up! My hangar isn't to far from here. Hurry up and go get the others. No doubt they've seen them by now. Me and Deathsythe will manage to hold them off till then, alright?" Duo asked grimly. Wufei glared at him.  
  
"You're kidding, right? Even with Deathsythe YOU can't handle that many! Hell, HEERO couldn't handle that much alone!" He growled. Duo just shrugged.  
  
"Maybe, but I don't know if you've noticed, but we're in the middle of the base in a VERY small outside yard with two little kids. You got any other suggestions? It's too dangerous to just send them off on their own, they'd get lost. Not to mention SOMEBODY has to tell a soldier to fin the commanders! And do you honestly believe they'd believe two kids!? No offense or anything to you too, but the whole senshi thing isn't a very OPEN thing. People don't know about them! It's best if you go! Now hurry up, or do I have to kick your arrogant Chinese ass down the hall way?" Duo said with resolve firmly in voice. The two stared at each other for a few seconds before Wufei just growled and looked away.  
  
"Fine, but if it gets to dangerous get the hell outts' there, got it? Don't try to be a hero..And try to stay alive." Wufei said. Duo nodded in agreement a grim smile lacing his lips.  
  
"Good, c ya, Wu-man! And don't take your time, k?" Duo said with a grin. He nodded and hurriedly gestured for Hotaru and Chibi-Usa to follow him, but the two stood where they were.  
  
"No! We can handle the Younma! We aren't going anywhere!" Chibi-usa stubbornly stated to the two. Duo just let out an aggravated sigh.  
  
"We know you could, But it's not JUST younma! It'a also mobile suits that could just step on you and be done with it! You're goin with Wufei, k? You're no help if you're DEAD!" Duo exclaimed.  
  
"Come on." Wufei said as he gently but hurriedly pushed them towards the doorway. The two girls looking worriedly over their shoulders to see Duo heading toward his hangar.  
  
".Don't get killed, Maxwell!" Wufei exclaimed. Duo turned around and nodded. Then, Wufei stepped in the doorway with the two girls and sealed it shut.  
  
".Good luck." Wufei muttered to himself as he took one last glance at the now sealed doorway.  
  
A/N: Okay here's this installment for this story! YEY! Anyways please R&R(Do I really need to remind you all?) And umm.Happy Memorial Day!! (Even though it's just Friday.) 


	9. chp9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.  
  
A/N: Ok, folks as I was re-reading all my fanfics I wrote I noticed something about this one. I royally SCREWED up! I just realized I made the beginning chapter say the enemy was NEHELAINYA! But in the 7th chapter I said it was KAOS! So, as I said I royally screwed up. Also, like I mentioned before I messed up Trowa and Quatre's order as pilots. So, I went back and edited chapter 7. I've slightly changed the dialogue between the senshi and the pilots for Trowa and Quatre in chapter 7 and cut out Kaos's name and put in Nehelainya's. I am SO sorry for this screw up! -_-... So, I guess here's chapter 9!  
  
Once the braided boy saw Wufei and the girls lock the door to the base he quickly started to sprint towards the hangar. Praying they didn't lock down the base already. Finally he stopped when he saw his gundam, Deathsythe Hell Custom, standing in the hangar with all it's might. He grinned and quickly stepped on the platform. Once it rised he quickly stepped into the hangar and made sure he had weapons. He checked for any damage and the juice left in the scythe.  
  
"Just enough of everything." He mumbled with a grin as he let his fingers 'dance' across the keyboard, "Time to get to work. Say goodbye to life and hello to death." Duo said as he piloted Deathscythe out of the boundaries of the base and into the 'battlefield' alone.  
  
".WHAT?!" the senshi exclaimed as they listened to Wufei tell Trowa and Quatre about what Duo had done and the on coming invasion. The three promptly ignored their out bursts.  
  
"..I see. Does Heero, Sally, Noin, or Zechs know about this?" Trowa asked calmly. Wufei just shrugged.  
  
"I saw you guys first. They probably know about the invasion, but not Duo." Wufei said. Quatre sadly turned to the senshi.  
  
".Well then..It looks like it's time for your first battle here, ne? You all.have been in a war before, right?" He asked. They nodded.  
  
"Of course! We've benn having a war with the Negamoon for years!" Usagi said confidently. The three pilots exchanged nervous glances. Quatre was about to ask if they had to cope with human death, but Trowa stopped him.  
  
"No, this is something they have to find out and cope with on their own." He said quietly. Wufei nodded sternly and Quatre uneasily fell back.  
  
"Come on! It's time to get ready for a battle." Trowa said as he gestured for them to follow him and the two other pilots.  
  
"SHI NE ZO(die bastard)!!!!" Duo yelled as he sliced another mobile suit in two. He quickly dodged an energy ball heading towards Deathsythe's leg, obviously with the intent to try and cripple him.  
  
"Tch. As if they could actually cripple me, the great Shinnigami!" Duo muttered as he quickly moved in for the kill with his scythe on an unsuspecting Tauros. Duo uneasily eyes the battery power for the Scythe.  
  
"Damn...Looks like I'll have to start using my beam cannons and beam rifles soon. What the hell's taking them so long!?" Duo exclaimed as he stomped on a surprised younma, killing it.  
  
"HEERO! ZECHS! I take it you to have seen the invasion?" Wufei asked as he spotted Heero and Zechs hurriedly running towards they're hangars. The two nodded.  
  
"Of course we have! We also spotted DEATHSCYTHE trying to hold them off ALONE!" Heero exclaimed, "That idiot's gonna himself killed." He muttered under his breath. Wufei nodded in understandment.  
  
"I know what you mean. But, I've alerted Trowa and Quatre. The two are getting the senshi ready for battle real quick. Then they're gonna pilot their gundams." Wufei said. Heero eyed Wufei.  
  
".Have the senshi experienced DEATH as in human death before?" He asked. The Chinese boy shook his head.  
  
"No. Anyways, we have to get moving, NOW!" Wufei said as he started to run towards his own hangar. Heero and Zechs nodded as they too started to run towards their hangar.  
  
"Damn it all to hell... Scythe's out of juice, I'm gonna run out of ammo soon, and I have WAY to many enemies around to get the hell outta' here.yep, I'm definitely gonna' die here..damn." Duo muttered as he kept on fighting with his last ammunition. Then, he heard a loud beeping noise coming from his moniter. He studied it and sighed in relief.  
  
"Finally, the cavalry's arrived!" He said. He never noticed the mobile sneaking behind him.  
  
A/N: Yo all! I must say my inspiration for this chapter.was shock!(That and school will be out soon!;) I just can't believe one of my first stories I wrote on FF.net that didn't get any reviews for the first 2 weeks out now has 20 reviews and 9 chapters!! I never imagined ME to write THIS long a story. I thought it would've ended in like...3 chapters! I must say..I am just amazed. Oh well! Thanks for all of your support! If it wasn't for you the readers, this story'd be dead, and I would've..more than likely gave up writing and never come out with my next most popular story games Olympics. -_-;; So thanks! I dedicate this chapter to you, the readers!!! .Sorry this chapter's so short though. Eh heh heh heh.I'm kinda on a writer's block...But don't worry it won't mean I'll update in like a year or a few months! 


	10. chp10

Disclaimor: I don't own anything.  
  
A/N: Bleah, no reviews for last chapter. ;_; Oh well, It's not the end of the world.-_- Last time I checked anyways.^_^ But please R&R, k?  
  
"Finally, the Calvary's arrived!" Duo said in relief. He never noticed the mobile suit coming up from behind. Just as it was about to strike, Nataku's arm was suddenly thrust through the mobile suit behind Duo. He looked at the mobile suit in shaky relief and turned on his monitor, "..Man, that was TOO close for my liking. Thanks for covering me, Wu-man!" Duo said with a grin. The Chinese boy just snorted at him.  
  
"Hmph, you need to be alert at ALL times, Maxwell. It's a wonder you're still alive, braided baka." Wufei plainly stated. Duo just shrugged, not the least bit affected by Wufei's insult.  
  
" Whatever, I need to reload, so uhh..hold the fort while I'm gone!!" Duo said cheerfully as flew towards the base. He noted, with some surprise, the senshi fighting off a bunch of the younma. He was about to go on, but stopped when he noticed a small group of 5 or 8 younma slowly surrounding Makato; obviously intent on an ambush. He narrowed his eyes and quickly glanced at his ammo, mentally noting the number of rounds he had left. He tensed up, ready to fire at one of the younma if they so much as moved a muscle. Watching them with narrowed eyes; as if he was some trance.  
  
"Yaagh!" he exclaimed as a shot from some beam rifle suddenly shook him out of his trance. He shakily looked around and shot at the mobile suit he assumed shot him. Right after, a very annoyed Heero popped up on his monitor screen.  
  
"Baka, what are you trying to do; get yourself killed?! Stop daydreaming! We're in the middle of a BATTLE!" Heero said coldly with just a hint of worry and annoyance in his voice. Duo just sheepishly rubbed his head and grinned.  
  
"Eh heh heh heh heh heh..Thanks for the warning, Heero." He said. Heero just rolled his eyes, and his image disappeared. Duo then, looked back at where he last saw the younma. To his horror, they were gone, "Kuso! Perfect.juuust perfect!" He sourly muttered as he frantically searched the battlefield for a sign of Makato. He set his scanners to let out an alarm if it sensed some missile or anything heading toward him. Finally, he found her; he narrowed his eyes as he noticed his earlier assumption had been correct. The younma had indeed ambushed her, and she was barely holding her own. He quickly flew over there, and, despite the fact no one could see him, grinned a vicious smile.  
  
Makato looked around the battlefield with the other senshi and the Gundams not far behind. She was shocked to see the number of debris from the now destroyed mobile suits.  
  
"MAN, Duo did this by himself?" Minako asked in shock. No one had a response. They saw the other 5 gundams fly past them like shooting stars towards the battlefield.  
  
"Heh, Queen Nehelainya will be pleased if I bring back the heads of the legendary Sailor senshi!" A younma snickered as it advanced on them. They quickly tensed up and prepared for a fight. None of them were prepared for the number of younma that had seemingly appeared from nowhere. Usagi prepared to do her whole Sailor moon speech, but Haruka quickly stopped her.  
  
"Sailor moon, I don't think we have the TIME to that right now." She hissed. Usagi nodded in agreement upon seeing the vast number of younma slowly advancing on them.  
  
"Everyone be on guard!" Setsuna exclaimed as the younma suddenly charged them. In the confusion of the charge the senshi had gotten separated.(not very original but oh well.-_-)  
  
"Okay you younma scum! Prepare to taste the power of Jupiter! Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Makato exclaimed as she did her magic move thing.-_- The younma were were wounded, but come on peoples let's be realistic here; do you really think it'd be THAT easy? In other words, they survived. Makato cursed under her breath and prepared to fire another move, but was quickly knocked down by one of the 2 younma attacking her. She vaguely noticed the sound of Ami executing an ice move not to far away. Quickly she tensed up and charged one of the younma, hoping to be able to get past the younma and find her friends. Too bad fate didn't favor her today. 5 younma sprang up from nowhere and quickly surrounded her. She tensed up, not knowing what to expect.  
  
"You horror movie outcasts! Get the hell away from her!" Duo exclaimed as he shot the younma farthest away from her (After all, he didn't want to shoot her!), and grabbed whatever younma he could trying his best to at least paralyze them.(Spinal chord go *pop!*) She looked at Duo's gundam in shock.  
  
"Duo?!" She exclaimed. She saw the black gundam give her a thumbs up, and quickly grabbed another younma and crushed it's spinal chord. She smiled at him in thanks and prepared to leave, when she heard a loud explosion not far behind. She quickly turned around, and gasped in horror and fear as she a beam sword sticking out of Deathsythe's head. She could only look on in horror as Deathsythe slowly fell to it's knees while it's head exploded.  
  
"Oh..god no." she muttered as Deathsythe fell over; sparks flying everywhere off the once great gundam. In her shock, she barely noticed Haruka grabbing her shoulder and dragging her away. She only one thought in her head, chanting itself over and over and over again. ~Is he alive? Is he alive?~  
  
A/N: Hm, once again, another short chapter. Oh well, atleast I'm rid of my writer's block! Please R&R! 


	11. ch11

Disclaimer: Because I'm lazy I'm saying this disclaimer goes for the rest of the story. The end. Anyways, I only own the plot. Done!  
  
A/N: Yo all! I got reviews, whoo! Anyways, sorry I haven't updated in awhile. FF.net decided to be evil and not let me upload any documents for a while, so I kinda' got hell bent on trying to see when I could update again. Plus, I was experiencing a small writer's block, but I'm over it, so, here ya' go! Please R&R!  
  
Darkness...  
  
Numb...  
  
~Strange..where am I..?~  
  
Slowly, Duo opened his violet eyes, only to see nothing but a dark abyss. He blinked his eyes in confusion.  
  
"What.happened..?" He softly asked to no one. Slowly, ever so slowly, the memories came back.  
  
~Makato.OZ...Is.This.what.you.felt like..Hilde?~ He thought to himself. Despite the situation, Duo the felt his his dry lips curve into a bitter smile.  
  
~Hilde, Father Maxwell, Sister Helen,...Will I finally..be able..to.see.you all?..Or.will I end up.in.Hell.while you all.continue to watch...from Heaven?~ He let out a dark, bleak chuckle as he thought about it, and slowly closed his eyes again.  
  
~Oh well.Guess..time.will.only..tell...right?~ He groggily thought to himself as he drifted back into unconsciousness.  
  
"DUO!!" Quatre exclaimed as he frantically tried to contact the braided boy through the intercom. Nothing.  
  
"Quatre! The enemy is still here! Duo's probably ejected himself out of Deathsythe already! Besides, we have a mission to complete, casualties will happen, but we got to concentrate on the enemy." Heero coldly stated as his face appeared on the monitor. Quatre slowly nodded, and stole one last glance at the fallen gundam before turning his attention back to the battle at hand.  
  
Makato, are you alright?!" Usagi worriedly exclaimed as she saw her friend stumble back in a daze towards the small group with Haruka supporting her.  
  
"Usagi.Duo..The gundam." she babbled in shock. The senshi looked at the senshi of Jupiter in sympathy as Usagi put a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It's okay. We know.we saw." She said quietly. Makato eye's started to fill up with barely held tears.  
  
".People.weren't supposed to die!" she exclaimed.  
  
".You're wrong. People die.during wars. That is why..the Moon Kingdom was dedicated.to making sure no more wars started." Setsuna said. Everyone just stayed silent.  
  
".So you think.that's why.Quatre asked if we've been in a war? To see if we've had to." Ami asked, but she trailed off as she remembered Makato who stayed silent.  
  
"..Well, we don't have time to wonder, now do we? We have..the younma to fight." Haruka firmly said. The inner senshi and Hoartu looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"What?! How can you say that?! Duo could be dead, we should at least TRY and save him, right?!" Minako asked in shock. Michiru sadly shook her head.  
  
"No, we must continue to do our part in this war, so that it may finish quicker. The more we do nothing, the more soldiers continue to die needlessly." She gently said. Usagi desperately looked to Haruka and Setsuna for a sign that said they didn't agree, but they just shook their heads. Then, she turned her head and looked to Mamarou, who looked a way.  
  
"I'm sorry, Usako, but..it's the way a war works." He softly said.  
  
"Well, I don't agree with it! C'mon Makato! We gotta help Duo, right?!" She exclaimed. Much to everyone's surprise, she too, shook her head.  
  
".it's hopeless. He's probably dead anyways. Michiru's right. We havta' continue to do our part.regardless." Makato said. Then, she slowly started to walk towards the battlefield, a fierce determination on her face, a thirst for vengeance coursing through her veins. The inner senshi and Usagi, unsure of what to do, followed the outer senshi and Makato towards the battlefield.  
  
"Commander Sally Po! Commander Noin! We just got news, gundam Deathsythe is down! What should we do?" a soldier asked. Sally and Noin looked at the soldier in shock.  
  
"Deathsythe's down?!" Noin exclaimed. The soldier nodded.  
  
".Send a small team to retrieve the pilot, and the gundam if possible." Sally commanded. The solder did a smart salute and hurriedly ran out to carry out the orders.  
  
"..you think he's alive?" Noin asked after several moments of heavy silence.  
  
"..I find it hard to believe the 'Great Shinnigami' would go down so easily, don't you agree?" Sally asked. Noin couldn't help but laugh a little and nodded in agreement.  
  
"The commanders' orders are to retrieve the pilot and the gundam if possible! Let's go." A blue haired lieutenant declared. A small band of soldiers, some newbies, others more experienced nodded.  
  
"Good. Then let's go." He said. They saluted and headed towards the ground zero...  
  
A/N: Yo all! Hope you like! I predict, I'm make this story VERY long! ^_^ Hope ya; don't mind. Anyways, there may be character's death, and their may not be, you'll just have to keep on reading now won't ya? Please R&R thanks! 


	12. ch12

A/N: Wow, last chapter got a surprising amount of reviews. I'm so happy! Glad you guys like it.^_^ Anyways, I'm gonna try and make this chapter longer than usual. Enjoy, and please, R&R!!  
  
"Sir! We've found Deathsythe!!" A young soldier reported. The lieutenant nodded.  
  
"Good, take me to it." He sternly ordered. The soldier nodded and hurriedly ran towards the site.  
  
"Here, Lieutenant Virgil!!" Virgil examined the destroyed gundam.  
  
"Alright then, I want five of you to surround the site and keep guard, 2 of you to examine the gundam to if it's still salvageable, and the rest of you to help get the equipment set up so we can get the pilot out of there! Any questions?" Virgil asked.  
  
"..."  
  
"Good! Now get going!" Virgil sternly commanded. The soldier nodded, got in groups, and went about their respective tasks.  
  
"Hmph, OZ has grown lazy and weak because of those stupid freak allies of theirs. Once we rid of their allies, OZ should be no threat!" Wufei said with a smirk as he easily destroyed another OZ mobile suit.  
  
"Wufei, any news on Duo?" Quatre worriedly asked through the screen. Wufei snorted.  
  
"Don't worry, Quatre. Duo wouldn't die that easily. He's fine. Just concentrate on the mission, alright?" Wufei confidently said. The blond haired pilot sighed and continued with the their newest mission: Search and destroy.  
  
"MAR FIRE IGNITE!" Rei yelled as she fired a bunch of fireballs at the younma.  
  
".DEAD SCREAM!" Setsuna fiercely exclaimed as she too killed another weak younma.  
  
"Geez, no wonder they attack in such big numbers, they're so weak!" Haruka said as she killed two more younma with her space sword.  
  
".Yeah." Makato sadly said as she electrocuted yet another younma. Everyone shot Makato sympathizing gazes, but the senshi of Jupiter calmly ignored them.  
  
"Virgil sir! The equipment is ready! We can break into Deathsythe's cockpit now. Your orders?" A more experienced soldier stoically reported. Virgil just silently nodded.  
  
"Go!" the soldier exclaimed. They all nodded as they controlled the giant machine to forcefully turn over Deathsythe, so it's front side was facing the starlit sky. Then, after they successfully did that, they connected a small platform to lift a medium sized bulky robot to try and pry open the badly dented cockpit. Virgil watched the scene coldly, no expression betraying his emotions. Finally, the robot stumbled backwards, falling off of Deathsythe's front side taking the cockpit door with it.  
  
"Hurry up and lift me up!" Virgil commanded. The engineers/soldiers nodded and controlled the platform to go down to the ground while the other soldiers carefully retrieved the twitching robot. Virgil, as well as a paramedic, stepped on the platform patiently waited for it to lift him back to the cockpit. He hurriedly walked towards the now open cockpit and carefully peered in, not the least bit surprised to see a teenager as the pilot. He gestured for the paramedic to come over while he slowly unbuckled the straps of the safety restraints and lifted the unconscious boy out.  
  
".What? A kid?!" the paramedic exclaimed in surprise. Virgil just rolled his eyes and shot an agitated look to the surprised paramedic.  
  
".Well?" Virgil impatiently said. The paramedic adapted an embarraed look on his face and quickly ran to the boy. He was about to check for his pulse, but stopped at Virgil's voice.  
  
"Don't bother. He's alive. I checked his pulse while I was lifting him up. Just take him outta' here." Virgil ordered.  
  
"R.right!" He exclaimed. The rookie paramedic ran to the edge of the gundam.  
  
"He's alive, but we need a stretcher!!" He exclaimed to the ground below. Some people quickly gout the stretcher and walked onto the platform. They too seemed surprised by Duo's age, but didn't stop. They carefully lifted him onto the stretcher while Virgil followed them. They loaded Duo into the small truck the loaded everything in earlier, and dumped some things out to make room for him.  
  
"C'mon. We're not done here." Virgil said to his small batch of soldiers and the even smaller batch of engineers/soldiers and mechanics.  
  
"Status report on the gundam." The blue haired lieutenant asked to one of the mechanics.  
  
"uhh.the gundam isn't beyond repair, sir. It's salvageable, but, we don't have the right equipment to drag it back to the base....sir." one the of the mechanics nervously explained. Virgil sighed.  
  
"Fine....you there, go send a message to Commander Sally and Commander Noin. Tell them, Deathsythe's salvageable, but we don't have the equipment. Hurry up, and go before OZ or those godforsaken monsters find us!" Virgil calmly commanded as he pointed to young blond rookie soldier.  
  
"..M..Me?" He nervously squeaked. Virgil rolled his eyes.  
  
"Who do you think I talkin' to?" He asked. The soldier hurried nodded and ran towards the base, "the rest of you, get camp ready! It'll probably take over night. I want 2 of you to go scout ahead and report back if you see ANY younma or OZ mobile suits heading or near this camp, and I want sentry duties done too." Everyone sighed and went about setting things up while Virgil made sure everything was going smoothly.  
  
"..Damn, Heavy Arm's running out of ammo!" trowa informed everyone. Wufei scowled.  
  
"Nataku is as well, and her arm is broken as well."  
  
"Sandrock's lost once of his weapons, and my beam rifle is running out of energy."  
  
"Tallgeese is fine, for now."  
  
".Wing Zero is too. Wufei, Quatre, Trowa hurry up and go back to the base to re-supply. Zechs and me have enough ammo and energy to last. We'll re-supply when ALL of you get back here, understood?" Heero coldly commanded. Everyone agreed, though, Wufei did argue for a bit. The three slowly left towards the base one by one until Heero and Zechs held the enemy at bay.  
  
"..how long do you think we'll last?" Zechs asked. Heero shrugged.  
  
"..Depends on how long Wing Zero and Tallgeese can hold out, doesn't it?" Heero replied with a faint smirk. Zechs chuckled.  
  
"Let's hope that's enough, ne?" he said. Heero simply replied with his trademark "Hn" and continued with the waging war.  
  
"Hey! Look, isn't that Wufei, Quatre.and I THINK Trowa's gundams headed towards the base?" Ami pointed out. Everyone looked on in surprise.  
  
"..The battle's not over yet, is it?" Mamarou asked. They quickly dropped the conversation as another wave of mobile suits and younma came.  
  
"Aww..don't they EVER give up?!" Chibi-usa complained.  
  
"Let's hopes so, for the sake of everyone." Rei muttered. Minako did another "love chain", but her shoulders heaved from exhaustion.  
  
"Ugh, we can't do this for much longer." Usagi exclaimed as she notced how worn out everyone was.  
  
"Urgh.we.have...to." Makato quietly said. Unbeknownst to them, 2 soldiers watched with worried expressions.  
  
"What should we do? Should tell the Lieutenant?" A brown haired soldier asked. The other one shrugged, his eye's still glued to the battle.  
  
"..You got tell the Lieutenant, I'll stay here." Replied the other soldier. The brown haired one nodded and watched as his friend left towards a small makeshift camp...  
  
A/N: Hmm.wasn't much longer, but oh well. Just had to keep you all in suspense. ^_~ Who is Virgil, and why is he so important as to have actually gotten a name in this story? Where did the 2 soldiers come from? Will senshi or the G-boys survive? R&R!! 


	13. chp13

A/N: I'm glad so many people like my story! ^_^ Well, here's the next chapter, enjoy!!  
  
"Man, I can't believe we've been relying on the skills of a KID!" A soldier mumbled as he and three other middle age soldiers sat around a small campfire. The other's muttered their agreements while Virgil just sat down, not to far from the small group, keeping a watch on everybody. He snorted when he heard the soldier's remark.  
  
"Why's it so hard to believe, because he's just 15? Age doesn't matter on the battlefield....It's the will to survive." Virgil commented as he cased a side-glance to the surprised soldiers.  
  
".B-but sir, how can we trust a bunch of idiot kids?"  
  
"Hmph, despite his age, he's still managed to pilot Deathsythe with ease and protect the base, am I wrong? Besides, who ever said they were all that age?" He pointed out. The soldiers glared at the lieutenant, and quietly grumbled to each other.  
  
"Lieutenant! Lieutenant Virgil!!" a young soldier exclaimed as he came running towards Virgil.  
  
"What?" He asked, "And where is your partner?" the soldier quickly informed Virgil about what the two had seen.  
  
"...I see, you four around the fire! Come with me I got a job for you all to do, and you(the young soldier) can show us where they are." Virgil said, then, he turned to the camp, "And the rest of you, when I come back you better pray I don't see or hear about somebody slacking off or I'll personally take care of them myself, understood? I want the new equipment HQ sent us set up and ready to go!" everyone in the camp scrambled around to try and look busy, afraid of Virgil's wrath.  
  
"Wufei, Quatre, Trowa? What are you all doing here?" Noin asked as she walked into the big private hangar for the gundams.  
  
"We need to be restocked, quickly. Zechs and Heero are holdinh them off for now and I don't know how long they can hold out." Wufei explained.  
  
"Alright, I'll be right back. Stay here." She instructed as she left. Quatre started to walk around the hangar, looking for something.  
  
"What are you doing, Quatre?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Hm? I was trying to see if Duo was here. I guess not. I hope he's fine." Quatre explained. Wufei just snorted.  
  
"Are you going on about that braided baka again? If you're so worried ask Noin. Besides, even if he couldn't get out of Deathsythe before it got hit, Sally or Noin would've probably dispatched a rescue team by now." Quatre seemed unsure, but nervously waited for Noin to show up again. Finally, Noin came back with a small group of mechanics.  
  
"These guy's are the best of the best.. mechanic wise. They should be able to restock your gundams in 30 minutes top." Noin proudly said.  
  
"Thanks, Noin." Wufei gruffly said.  
  
"Noin, have you seen, Duo?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Oh, that's right! I have, Sally sent a rescue team led by a man named Lieutenant Virgil. Virgil's a good guy, and he already knew about your ages, so, he wouldn't be surprised by Duo's age. Plus, we can trust him, so, we sent him on another mission, to check on the senshi." Noin explained.  
  
"I see, is he ok?" Trowa asked, referring to Duo.  
  
"Yeah, he's already in the infirmary. He looks pretty bad, but the doctors say he'll pull through."  
  
"Commander Noin! We've finished with Altron, and we're almost completed with Sandrock and Heavyarms!" a mechanic reported. Noin nodded and Wufei quickly got into the cockpit.  
  
"It's Nataku ya' morons." He muttered as he hurriedly towards the battle, when he saw it: a huge explosion in the middle of the battlefield, "What the hell..."  
  
"Zechs, how long can you hold up?" Heero asked as he destroyed a mobile doll.  
  
"Not much longer, you?"  
  
"Same. Damn it where are they?" He muttered. The two fought, back to back slashing and shooting wildly in every direction in a desperate attempt to hold them off.  
  
"Damn!" Heero cursed as a missile hit the "knee" of the left leg.  
  
"Heero, can Wing Zero move?" Zechs asked.  
  
"...It seems Wing Zero must make sacrifices to survive." Heero said as he lifted up the small case that held the small red self-destruct button.  
  
"Heero-" Zechs started, but Heero cut him off.  
  
"Like I said, Wing Zero must make sacrificed to survive. Get the hell away from here, Zechs." Heero said. Zechs opened his mouth to say something, but quickly thought against and nodded.  
  
"Alright.."  
  
"Hn, who knows, maybe I'll survive....again."  
  
"Lieutenant, what was that explosion?" the young soldier asked. Virgil shrugged.  
  
"Probably nothing big, now, where is your partner?" he asked.  
  
"There he is. Hey!" he quietly exclaimed. The other soldier, who was watching the senshi fight, turned around in surprise.  
  
"Lieutenant! You came and brought help too! They're holding off, but, I doubt they can for much longer." The soldier reported. Virgil watched the fight from behind a bunch of wrecked cars while the older soldiers continued to grumble about how they should get someone else to pilot Deathsythe other than some "kid"  
  
"...I see, alright, here's the plan..." Virgil said as he explained the plan to everyone.  
  
"Uhh...man, what was that explosion?" Usagi asked as she saw they saw an explosion from far away.  
  
"Usagi, watch out!" Haruka exclaimed. She turned around and let out a loud "Eek!" before killing the younma with her chalice thing.(I only saw this move on the Japanese SM episodes, so, I wouldn't have the slightest clue as to what it means, unless I asked my mom to translate them all, but I sold em' all...oh well whatever.¬_¬;;)  
  
"Usagi, pay attention to the battle!!" Rei scolded as she did her move, Mars firebird, and charred yet another younma.  
  
"Damn Sailor senshi!! We will kill you for Queen Kaos!!" one of them exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, shut up." Muttered Minako as she killed it.  
  
"..Geez, how much longer can we keep this up? I feel like I'm gonna' collapse." Muttered Haruka as she killed a younma. As if to answer her question, a mirage of bullets slammed into all the younmas...doing basically no damage.  
  
"Psst! Hey, over here! Follow me!" A voice earnestly whispered. They turned around and were surprised to see a soldier slightly older than the inner senshi gesturing for them to follow him from behind a wrecked jeep. They exchanged glances and silently decided to follow, it was either that or continue to fight the younma until they collapsed from exhaustion and the younma just kill them in their sleep. When they got past the jeep they saw 7 soldiers shooting the younma.  
  
"Hey, wait! How are you all? And where are you taking us?" Ami asked.  
  
"Hm? We're part of the human/federation army I guess. We're taking you all to our camp. Eh heh heh heh my partner and me noticed you guys fighting off the younma. We figured you'd need a break and I guess lieutenant Virgil did too, because he's here helping and brought some other soldiers too. Now let's go before the younma noticed what we're doing!" the senshi nodded and followed the soldier while Virgil and the others ceased fire and headed towards camp using a different route incase the younma followed them, but, instead, the younma walked away.  
  
"Zechs! Where's Heero?!" Wufei demanded. Zechs just ignored the angery Chinese pilot and watched the enemy retreat.  
  
"Down." He answered. Wufei gave him a confused look.  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"  
  
"Look down" Wufei shot Zechs one more confused look before doing so.  
  
"....No," he muttered in disbelief as he saw the a familiar wreckage seen,(1) " Wing..Zero?" He weakly said as he saw the scattered remains of the once great gundam, Wing Zero.  
  
"Yeah, Heero self destructed. He was shot on the left leg by a missile. Guess his sensors screwed up, but, Wing Zero couldn't move. So, Heero self destructed." Zechs quietly said, "Shortly after the mobile suits and younma just started to retreat...where's Quatre or Trowa?"  
  
"They're back at the base. Damn mechanics were to slow." He muttered.  
  
"Hn, I managed to find Heero's body, it's over their by the mound pf rubble, see it?" Zechs asked. Nataku gently picked up Heero's battered and bloodied body.  
  
"...Damn you Heero, first Duo, now you. Fuck, we're down by two gundams and gundam pilots. The repairs will cost, resource wise, for mobile suits..we're screwed." Wufei muttered as he and Tallgeese left the forlorn battlefield, full of dead younma, people, destroyed mobile suits, and all around...death.  
  
"Whoa.." Usagi gasped as she saw the make shift camp...being packed up. Virgil and his small group showed up a few seconds later he narrowed his eyes and grabbed the nearest soldier.  
  
"What's going on?" He demanded. The soldier nervously laughed.  
  
"Well, s-sir, we got message from HQ that the enemy has left. W-we decided to go ahead and pack things up so when you return from whatever you were doing we could just leave." The soldier nervously explained.  
  
"Alright, you're dismissed." The solder quickly ran off, glad to be alive.  
  
"Umm..excuse me, but, is that....Deathsythe?" Makato timidly asked as she noticed the large black gundam being dragged off by a big truck.  
  
"Yep, we were sent here to see if the pilot was still alive and if the gundam was salvageable." Virgil explained.  
  
"...Is the pilot alive?"  
  
"Yup. He's probably already at HQ by now. I was also sent to make sure you guys were still alive. It was a favor asked by Sally and Noin."  
  
"Oh, you guys know each other?" Ami asked. He shrugged as he lit a cigarette.  
  
"Kinda' we knew each other a year ago when the preventers only had to worry about terrorists. I already knew all about the gundam pilots, hell, I even personally knew Duo. We both lived on L2." He explained as he blew out the smoke.  
  
".L2?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's a colony out in space."  
  
"..In space?! How come people don't just move there?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Can't, the colonies were the first ones to be hit by those damned younma. People fled to Earth while the gundam pilots and the preventers tried to save the people from the colonies. Unfortunately, that was when Kaos and OZ decided to make their 'grand' entrance. They obliterated colony L2 and X129888 (no clue if that's a real colony). Since then, people couldn't leave Earth because that Kaos bitch was watching, and ready to kill anyone who tried to leave the colonies or Earth. And now, almost everyone in the colonies are dead. They have no military. They're best and only defense and offence....were the gundams." Virgil bitterly informed them as he continued to smoke his cigarette.  
  
"That's...horrible." Minako said in shock.  
  
"Yeah well, I re-met Noin and Sally here, on Earth. I got promoted to general, and took care of things. Most 'soldiers' here were regular civilians who haven't the slightest clue as to what the hell they're doing. Anyways, we had better get back to HQ soon." Virgil said as he dropped the cigarette to the ground and walked over it, "Alright, let's go! Be careful not to damage Deathsythe anymore than it already is!" Virgil commanded. The trucks drove off with Deathsythe strapped to a large platform that Sally had sent them earlier.  
  
A/N: Ironic, the chapter I promised would be longer ended up not that much longer, but this one need up like 2 pages longer...oh well. Please R&R thanks!! 


	14. chp14

A/N: ^_^ I'm in a good mood today, yay for me. ¬.¬ Anyways, here's the newest chapter, enjoy!  
  
"Heero did WHAT?!" Noin exclaimed over the screen to an aggravated Wufei.  
  
"You heard me, he self destructed. He's alive right now, but, we don't know if his condition's stable or not." Wufei impatiently explained.  
  
"...Alright, the enemy has retreated, so, you two should be near here by now, right?" Sally calmly asked. Wufei nodded.  
  
"We can see the base from here." He said.  
  
"Can you see us?" Millardo asked. Sally shook her head.  
  
"No, I think we're on the wrong angle." Noin replied.  
  
"Well, whatever, we should be there in a few minutes. Be ready for us." Wufei said as his image flickered off the screen. Millardo said a quick goodbye, and then his image disappeared as well.  
  
".......Commander Noin! Commander Sally! OZ and Nehelainya has sent us a message!" the two commanders, and gundam pilots, turned around in surprise.  
  
"Probably to gloat about their obvious win." Trowa grumbled under his breath.  
  
"Alright, Trowa, Quatre, could you wait here for Lieutenant Virgil and the senshi, as well as Heero, Zechs, and Wufei?" Noin asked. The two nodded.  
  
"Thanks, we'll inform you later!" Sally said as the two hurriedly left for the conference room.  
  
"........Lieutenant Virgil-"  
  
"No need to stick with formalities, you all aren't in my squad.......and I believe you all would either be my superiors or equals." Virgil said, cutting into Setsuna's sentence.  
  
"Alright, Virgil, everyone seems to be mentioning 2 other wars. What happened?" she asked as the small group rode in the back of the truck. Virgil got a bitter smile on his face.  
  
"Ah yes.......the two wars. The first one started with the one and only, OZ. It all started when the colonies were first made; Earth was convinced the colonists would attack them, while the colonists were convinced Earth would attack them. I dunno' about your world, but politicians here are ridiciously paranoid, and drag us soldiers into their dumb superstitions. As you can imagine, the tensions ran high. Thankfully, or unthankfully, depends on the way you look at it, a man named Heero Yuy stepped in." Virgil stopped for minute as he noticed the disbelieving looks he was getting.  
  
"HEERO?! You mean the assassinating-killing-machine, Heero?!" Minako exclaimed. Virgil shook his head.  
  
"No, You see, this man was a good friend with another pacifist, King Peacecraft. Heero managed to ease the tensions between Earth and the colonists by having peace talks and such with the king and the others. Finally, it almost looked as if peace was around the corner......unfortunately, someone hired an assassin, they killed Heero Yuy. Now, people believe it was OZ or the Alliance. Ya' see, OZ was nothing but small-unknown terrorist group back then, and the Alliance and OZ were the only ones who actually benefited from Heero Yuy's death, but because OZ was barely known, and the Alliance gave nobody any reason to believe they did it, Earth blamed the colonies, and the colonies blamed the Earth. War was on the brink, and as I said before, the colonists had no army, accept the gundams, but, back then, there were no gundams. They were utterly defenseless, the Alliance, upon seeing their chance, convinced the colonists that it would be wise if they joined up. However, all their 'partnership' did was let the Alliance take over the colonies, and turn it into a bunch communistic floating 'countries'. Earth didn't care, and the colonists did rebel, so, naturally, the colonies looked a lot like Earth does now. Then, Earth waged war, and the 'colonists' retaliated...." and so he went on, explaining the Alliance, 'Zechs Marquise', Treize Kushranada, the scientists, OZ, the role the gundams did in the war, Sally, Noin, White Fang, the scientists who made the gundams, The Earth Unified Nations, and Mariemeia while the senshi listened in awe.  
  
"Wow!......But, you left some things out." Chibi-Usa said. Virgil gave the little girl a puzzled look.  
  
"Oh?" he asked. She nodded.  
  
"You never told us how Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, or Heero became gundam pilots, or why Heero was named after a pacifist." Chibi-usa pointed out. Virgil shrugged.  
  
"No one knows, except the pilots themselves." He cryptically said.  
  
".....But, I thought you said you knew Duo personally, wouldn't he have told you?" Rei asked.  
  
"He did, but I'm not at liberty to discuss something like that, it's a personal reason and belief, something he should be forced to tell you himself."  
  
"How much longer until we get to the base?" Mamoru asked upon hearing Virgil's note of finality in his voice. Virgil shrugged.  
  
"Judging by the time that's passed, I'd say about 5-10 more minutes." He casually leaned his head against the truck walls and closed his eyes. The rest sat in silence, each absorbed in their own thoughts as the truck moved onwards towards the sullen base.  
  
"Heero!" Qautre worriedly exclaimed as he saw the bloody state of his friend. Nataku put Heero down as gently as it could before it stepped in front of one of the platforms and Wufei hurriedly exited Nataku, Millardo doing the same. A small handful of paramedics quickly put Heero onto a stretcher and left, leaving the four pilots alone.  
  
"Trowa, Quatre, how is Duo's condition?" Millardo asked. Quatre managed a small smile.  
  
"They say his condition is stabilized, he'll survive, but," he cast a worried glance to the hallway where the paramedics left, "what about Heero?" Quatre asked.  
  
"We don't know. He was alive last time I checked, but we don't know if his condition's stabilized as well." Wufei gruffly informed the two, then, he regarded the two suspiciously, "Why aren't you all helping around the base, or visiting Duo?" he asked.  
  
"We got a message from OZ and Kaos, Sally and Noin left to check it out. They asked us to wait for you guys and the senshi.......as well Lieutenant Virgil." Trowa explained.  
  
"Virgil's still alive? I thought he died on the colonies. He is from L2, right?" Millardo said in surprise.  
  
"Yeah, I guess he was away when it happened." Quatre said with a shrug.  
  
"Hmph, looks like they managed to make it in one piece." Wufei said as he saw the small group of jeeps and one truck carrying Deathsythe enter the gates.  
  
"Yeah, looks like it."  
  
"Is it a message or are they really there?" Sally asked as they entered the conference room, half expecting to see the OZ commander and Kaos smirking at her. The soldier shook his head.  
  
"They sent us a recorded message, Commander." He reported. Noin nodded and waved her hand dismissively at him.  
  
"Alright then, thank you for alerting us, solider, you're dismissed." She said. He nodded and left the room while Sally quickly walked up to the screen panel and started to push buttons.  
  
"I found a file, this must be it." She said as she brought it up to the screen. Sure enough, the pudgy OZ commander and still young Kaos appeared, both smirking triumphantly at them.  
  
"Well, well, looks what happened, two of your gundam pilots, either critically injured or better yet, dead! Maybe this shall teach you from making alliances from behind my back! Did you think I would not be watching you all?" she sneered, then she relaxed inter her chair with a smug grin, "But, since I'm such a sensible person...."  
  
"More like 'sense I'm such a bitchy melodramatic psycho bitch......." Noin muttered as she heard what Kaos said.  
  
"......I'm willing to let my deal stand, however the date stands as well. I will still be expecting your answer then, or you won't just have 2 hurt or dead gundam pilots!" she finished. The OZ commander just sneered at them and added, "Yeah!" before the screen went black.  
  
A/N: Sorry the chapter's so short. -_- I'll TRY to make it longer next chapter. And, if someone could be so kind as to tell me how you use italics and bolds on ff.net. for some reason I can't. Thanks, and please, R&R! 


	15. chp15

A/N: As you can see, I've gotten rid of those stupid symbols. YEY! Anyways, I also got rid of them for the last chapter, for all of you who couldn't read it before and didn't e-mail or anything. So, here's the next chapter, and sorry for the trouble from the last chapter! 

                As the screen went blank Sally and Noin sighed.

            "Great, she found out." Noin muttered. 

            "……….Yeah, but how? The only ones to know were the generals, the gundam pilots, the senshi, and that rookie from earlier might have known, but I'm not sure." Noin got a slightly worried expression on her face.

            "You're not saying…….." she trailed off while Sally nodded.

            "Yeah, I think we have a traitor in our midst." 

            The four gundam pilots patiently waited for the small group of trucks, jeeps, and vans to get to Deathsythe's hangar. Once the truck carrying Deathsythe was in, the mechanics quickly got out and hooked the gundam to thick roped to hoist up to a standing position.

            "……….If they scratch Deathsythe anymore then it already is, Duo will not wake up happy." Wufei muttered with a small smirk on his face. Quatre smiled at the small joke while Trowa and Millardo kept on looking for Virgil and the senshi among all the mechanics. 

            "……..HEY!! Over here!!" Minako yelled as she spotted the gundam pilots. They turned to her direction in surprise.

            "How did they get over there without us noticing them?" Trowa asked as they walked towards the grinning senshi and a smirking Virgil.  

            "I have a feeling we're about to know." Millardo answered as they stopped in front of them.

            "…..How did you all manage to dodge us like that?" Wufei asked with a scowl. Rei just snickered at the scowling Chinese pilot.

            "We noticed you guys looking for us when we stepped out of the van. Virgil suggested we try and see if we can sneak past you guys, and we did!! We just stayed by the wall and walked past your line of vision!! "Rei explained. Wufei shot the smirking Virgil and annoyed look.

            "I take it the mission was successful, _lieutenant_, "Wufei said with a sligfht sarcastic sneer at the word lieutenant. 

            "Yep!" he said with a grin. It was then a sudden thought struck Quatre when he saw the sad look on Makato's face.

            "Do you all know what Duo's condition is?" he asked. They all shook their heads, " He'll live." Makato got a look of relief before Quatre added another thing, "But, Heero is severely is injured." He finished. 

            "What?!…….How?" Usagi asked in surprise.

            "……As gundam pilots, we were trained not to let OZ get their hands on our gundams, not matter what the costs. So, they installed a self destruct button inside the gundams." Trowa said.

            "Now that OZ is back, that rule still stands. In a last ditch effort to destroy the mobile suits surrounding Heero and I, he self destructed." Millardo grimly explained.

            "At the time, Me, Quatre, and Trowa were busy trying to restock the gundams. Millardo and Heero were holding them off for us. The plan was once we got restocked, the three of us would hold off the mobile suits while Heero and Millardo went back to the base to restock as well. Wufei was the first one, by the time he got there the damage was done. Shortly after, the enemy started leaving, so, Wufei and Millardo took Heero's body and brought him back here. He's still alive, but we're yet to see if his condition is stable, or, he might die." Quatre finished. They just hung their heads low in a silent prayer.

            "So, I guess that's what that explosion was." Virgil muttered. 

            "……I guess that means, two of your best are currently severely injured?" Haruka asked. They nodded.

            "And to top it off, Sally and Noin have just gotten a message from Kaos and the OZ commander. No doubt to rub it in our faces." Wufeisaid with an annoyed scowl on his face. 

            "……..How did this happen? Just from one battle……all this." Hotaru asked. The gundam pilots and Virgil just gave her pitying looks.

            "We're in a…….war. Death, casualties, sacrifices, they happen. No one can stop them….during war……during a battle. But people _could_ do more…..to prevent the war from happening, or to end it, but, we just………fight. And in the end, people die, people mourn, people thirst for revenge, and it starts all over." Quatre said. Mamoru just sighed.

            "So why don't you stop it?" he asked. Trowa shot him an annoyed look.

            "Do you think we haven't tried? After the Mariemeia war, we were about to self destruct the gundams-"

            "Without us in it!" Quatre hastily added.

            "…..As I was saying we were about to self destruct the gundams, when we heard. We heard about the attacks on the colonies, so we couldn't get rid of them yet. Another war had started. Even Mariemeia herself was shocked, and, we had to fight again." Trowa finished. 

            "……..I would've thought the person who started the war dies." Rei said with an arched eyebrow. Millardo shrugged.

            "_He_ did, Mariemeia was tricked by a man, we killed the man who tricked her. She saw the errors of her ways, we were all happy" he said with a shrugged, then he looked around, as if trying to fins something, "…….speaking of Mariemeia, I haven't seen her since we got the first message." Millardo said. 

            "She was at Lady Une's grave when I last saw her…….yesterday." Wufei said. 

            "……Uhhh…….how come we never met this Mariemeia person?" Chibi-usa asked. Before anyone could answer, a little's girl voice carried across Deathsythe's filled hangar.

            "MMMIIIILLLLAAARRRRDDOOOOO!!!!!" The senshi tried to glimpse who yelled Millardo's name from over the pilot's shoulders while Virgil just boredly smoked his cigarette, he already knew who Mariemeia was.  

            "……Well speak of the devil…." Wufei muttered as a red headed girl, who looked to be about Hotaru's age, 12, running towards Millardo, a grin of relief spread upon her features. The senshi watched in surprise and some amusement as each of the pilots got a suffocating hug from the 12-year-old girl.

            "You guys are safe!! I saw Heero, and Duo, What happened to them?!" she demanded.

            "Heero self destructed and Deathsythe got impaled by a beam sword." Wufei bluntly put it. While the pilots explained everything to the little girl, forgetting about the confused senshi, they turned to the only other person who they knew and might actually have a clue as to what was going on.

            "Virgil, who she?" Setsuna asked. Virgil sweat dropped.

            "Why you asking me?" he asked. The senshi just glared at him, which only made him sweat drop again.

            "…..Uhh….well…..that little girl is…….Mariemeia." he casually informed them, bracing himself for the inevitable….

            "_WHAT?!_" The pilots and Mariemeia stopped talking to eye the senshi oddly.

            "…….Something wrong?" Quatre worriedly asked. Virgil snickered a bit, but didn't comment.

            "_Yes!!_ Is she really……Mariemeia, the one who started that war?!" Haruka demanded. Mariemeia glared at them.

            "I prefer to keep that in the past…….if you don't mind." She grumbled. The senshi were about to apologize when Noin and Sally showed up.

            "What'd they say?" Trowa asked. The two commanders sighed.

            "She knows about our alliance. She says the deal stands and the old date as well. We won't hand anyone over, but, she didn't leave us enough time for Heero and Duo to really heal to much. I believe we have what, 4 days left." Noin sighed, "We're as good as dead if we don't think of anything." She muttered. 

            "Could I be of service?" Helious asked. The senshi beamed at him.

            "Helious! There you are! Where have you been?" Chibi-usa asked. Mariemeia just looked at Helious in awe.

            "He's got silver hair!!!" she exclaimed. 

            "…..Yeah I know, and the weirdest thing is that it's natural." Wufei muttered. Virgil just arched his eyebrow.

            "This base is getting _way_ to many weirdos." He muttered as he took out another cigarette and stepped on the other one. Helious just grinned at Virgil.

            "It's nice to meet the both of you too." He said to Mariemeia and Virgil.

A/N: Helious is back and Mareimeia has made her entrance! What will happen? Please R&R!!

  


	16. chp16

A/N: I believe I've satisfied everyone, well,…….I'll let Dragonia kill Gruesome and the whining blondie's speedos once they've served their purpose. *Evil Cackle*  Ahem, anyways, thanks for all the reviews, and I guess…..enjoy this chapter!!!

            "Ok then!" Wakka exclaimed as he thrust his fist into the air, "We're gonna _win_, ya! We're gonna _kick ass_, ya! _We_ _are the Blitzball champions_!!!" he exclaimed as the FFX team finally finished studying. Rikku just sighed and laid on her back.

            "Sure, whoooo…..go team." She muttered. Yuna gave her a concerned glance, because no one else cared.

            "What's wrong, Rikku?" she asked. 

            "Well, the Xenosaga teams has had at least 2 days of practice, counting today, and we've had nodda', zip, ZERO! How are we, the inexperienced ones, supposed to stand a chance?" Yuna shrugged.

            "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll be able to get the stadium tomorrow." Rikku groaned.

            "I was afraid you'd say that! Truthfully, I don't care whether we win or lose, I just wanna' get away from you people and get a tan or something." She grumbled. 

            "…….KILL THE VILE FULL BLOODED AL BHED!!!" Wakka exclaimed upon hearing what Rikku said. Lulu and Kimahri had to hold the Besaidian Blitzball player back.

            "Ok, Wakka, calm down, we'll make her a substitute, ok?" Lulu tried to soothe him, Wakka growled but stopped.

            "Fine," he grumbled. Then, Kinoc, turned to the whistling Tidus.

            "And Zanarkand boy-" 

            "No, it's forever whining Ken Barbie, or blondie, whichever you choose, not 'Zanarkand boy'." Auron interrupted as he rolled his eyes.    

"Ooohh, ok, Forever whining Ken Barbie, "Kinoc grinned to Auron who just nodded, satisfied with the name, "we're no longer studying so, TAKE OFF THOSE DAMNED SPEEDOS!!" he bellowed. Tidus let out a quick yelp before hurrying into his room, away from the death glares of his "team mates". 

"Well done, Kinoc! There's hope for your redemption yet!" Jecht exclaimed as he took another swig from Auron's jug of sake, obviously drunk. Kinoc just raised his eyebrow.

"Redemption?" Kimahri nodded.

"Kinoc greedy back-stabbing bastard, so, Kinoc must proved good person or friend in order to be accepted……but, cases like Tidus, Rikku, and Seymour, hopeless." Kimahri said. Everyone just stared at the blue ronso, their mouths gaped in shock.   

"That's the most grammatically correct sentence Kimahri has ever said!" Lulu said in disbelief.

"Yeah, he didn't sound like a 5 year old cave man talking!" Belgemine pointed out. Jecht yelled out a loud holler of agreement,

"Yeah! You go girl friend!" he drunkenly slurred. Everyone looked at the wasted Jecht and sweat dropped.

"……I think you've had enough, Jecht." Auron muttered as he pried his sake jug out of Jecht's fingers, and, in response, Jecht pouted at Auron like a little lost……drunk puppy.

"But I thought you said the sake was never ending! So what does it matter how much I drink?!" Jecht whined. Auron rolled his eyes and promptly walked away from Jecht, his sake jug hanging on his side, and was muttering, "And what ever happened to that _no_ alcohol promise?"……*grumble* damn Jecht *grumble* damn Tidus *****grumble* damn _family_(Jecht and Tidus's family)." Now then, let us check on the Xenosaga team…..

"……SHION! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO _CATCH _THE GODFORSAKEN BALL!!!" Virgil bellowed as Shion missed another pass. 

"…..Damn…..ok, from now on, Ziggy is our goalie!" Albedo announced as Ziggy managed to save another Blitzball from entering the circular goal. MOMO just gleefully clapped her hands.

"Yey! Go Ziggy!" she cheered as Gaignun talked with Kevin and Wilhelm about Blitzball strategies on the sidelines. Jr., Albedo, KOS-MOS, and chaos were working on their shooting skills as Ziggy played the goalie while MOMO, Virgil, Allen, and Shion worked on passing and tackling. And of course, Gaignun, Wilhelm, and Kevin were discussing their game plan, and what techniques they could master in the short amount of time they had, Donna neglected to help them since she was from FFX, so she didn't want to betray her team…..no matter how much some of the members annoyed her. ¬_¬;;

            "So then, we keep Allen out? How is this gonna' help?" Wilhelm asked after Kevin suggested they don't use Allen as a substitute. 

            "Well, think about it, Allen isn't……..to bad at this, not a natural or a pro, but an amateur, and, with his speedos, we could make him scare everyone! You know, especially the girls, we could make him try to 'sweet talk' everyone!" Gaignun and Wilhelm just….stared at the beaming Kevin, who was obviously proud of his idea.

            "……What about the guys? You want Allen to sweet talk them too?" Gaignun asked with an arched eyebrow. Kevin nodded.

            "Yeah, I mean, he may be straight, but he'd probably scare the old fashion people like Auron, Braska, and maybe even Jecht! (I have nothing against Bi, gay, or lesbian people, don't worry. ^_^) Wilhelm looked at Allen, who tackled MOMO, and MOMO started to cry, so, Jr. and Ziggy chased Allen around the sphere, Ziggy just trying to tackle him back and Jr. loading his BLOOD9 to do "Midnight serenade".(I think that move would be water proof.)

            "…..Well, if we do do that, then, we're gonna' be tacking a big risk. Not to mention find a new substitute," Wilhelm muttered. Gaignun nodded as he saw Ziggy tackle Allen out of the sphere.

            "Seems that way……" 

            "A royal flush!!!" Rikku exclaimed with a smug smirk as she showed everyone her cards.(They got the poker cards from Jr. who stole them from the casino) Everyone groaned while Jecht furiously shuffled the deck, intent on winning at least one hand before the Xenosaga team came back from the stadium. 

            "Finished studying already?" Jr. asked as he curiously looked Auron's cards from behind. 

            "Yup, we call the stadium for the rest of the days until the big game," Jecht said as he intently studied his cards. Everyone on the Xenosaga team, except KOS-MOS, shrugged, 

            "That's fine, we have to get our game plan together anyways, I think we've mastered the basics." Chaos confidently said as he sat down on the ground with a bored look on his face.

            "Yeah, besides, it means less Allen in speedos…..and Allen, GET OUT OF YOUR SPEEDOS!!" Virgil yelled as he shoved Allen into the hallway with the Xenosaga rooms. Kinoc watched him shoved Allen and shrugged.

            "I would've just yelled, but shoving and yelling works too." He muttered as he cast Tidus an evil glare as the blond blitzer recoiled under the glare. 

            "…..I'm hungry, what do we have for dinner?" MOMO suddenly asked as she looked around for some sign of food. 

            "….Nothing so far, the Ref better not have forgotten to feed us." Yuna said as she gave the hungry MOMO a concerned glance. Rikku grinned, and showed her cards.

            "3 aces, beat that!" The FFX team glared at Rikku before getting up.

            "Tch, it was all _luck!"_  Jecht muttered, as he handed Jr. the deck. 

            "…..By the way, how the hell did you guys get my cards?" he asked with a suspicious glare at everyone. 

            "Oh, mister Ref sent us a letter with the cards, he said he stole them from you." Yuna explained. 

            "…….Damn Ref…" he grumbled as he held onto the cards, wishing for his ever handy jacket with it's ever handy big pockets. That's when Allen realized something.

            "…..Hey Jr., where did you get your BLOOD9's to shoot me with?" he asked as he noticed Jr. didn't have pockets. The red head and shrugged and flashed him a mischievous grin.

            "That my friend is my little secret." Then his grin faultered as he realized what he just said, "No, scratch that, that _gruesome_ is my little secret……yeah, _that's_ more I like it." Jr. said with his grin renewed while Allen left with a scowl on his face.

            "Gruesome this, gruesome that…..grr…" he muttered as he walked over Tidus, who was busy examining his toes to realize Allen's presence.

            "….._What_ are you doing?" he asked as he saw Tidus trying to tickle his pinky toe. The blond idiot just looked up in surprise, but relaxed when he saw it was only Allen.

            "Oh hey, gruesome," Allen's eyebrow twitched, "I'm just tickling Randy." Tidus cheerfully explained. Allen sweat dropped.

            "_Randy_?" 

            "Yeah, my pinky toe, Randy, see, this is Joe," he pointed to his other pinky toe, "and this is-" 

            "Blondie, stop _introducing _your _toes_, I'm sure even _gruesome_ doesn't care," another twitch, while Tidus pouted at the annoyed Auron.

            "Oh, alright, come on, Randy, Joe, Bob, Steve, Catherine-" Allen shot Auron an odd glance.

            "Catherine? On a guy's foot?!" 

            "……He named them when he was 5, and he met a cross dresser guy who dubbed himself 'Catherine', so, he did and still does think Catherine is a guy's name." Auron explained with a sigh.

            "-Grady, and Yoda, we need to get away from gruesome and the grouchy old guy with the scary sword." Tidus fondly said as he walked away barefooted, and having a conversation with his little "friends".

            "…..Did he name his fingers too?" Allen asked.  Auron turned away to leave,

            "No, apparently they had an……_argument _when Tidus was 6, so, he never talk to his fingers again." He muttered as he rubbed his temples, "Yevon, where did I go wrong?" then Auron stopped rubbing his temples and thought about what he said, "…..Forget that, Yevon was a bunch of bull shit,….            What do you all say?" he asked as he turned to face Allen. 

            "…..Uhh…we say god…..or gosh……or gawd." 

            "…..The first one and the last one were the same, dumbass." Auron said. Another twitch.

            "….No, they're spelled different for really religious people who don't like to say the lord's name in vain, duh! The first one is for the _non-religious_, (A/N: Like me) second one is for the religious people who hate to say 'god', and the third is for those who are religious, but can't get out of the habit of saying god, so they spelt it different. _Normal_ way is G-o-d but _their_ way is g-a-w-d, see?" Allen explained. Auron just sweat dropped.

            "Geez, you guy's take words _way_ to serious, forget I asked." MOMO came skipping towards them, a sweet innocent smile plastered on her face.

            "…..Mister Auron, Mister Allen, dinner's here!" MOMO happily announced to the two as she pointed to the big table covered with bowls of yellow stuff.

            "…..What the hell is that stuff?" Allen muttered. Auron just walked towards the table to get a…..glod of the stuff, not wanting to talk with "Gruesome" anymore while MOMO happily pranced, to get 5ths. 

A/N: ^_^;; I think that's what they call a "filler". Uhh…..And so ends…..*looks at past chapters*……the 3rd day…..I think…..wait yeah, it's the 3rd day! *Nervously nods* Please R&R!! 


	17. chp17

A/N:I'm in a hyper like mood, probably because I've been listening to Rammstein to much……does anyone know who Rammstein is? Or what it is?…..It's a German rock band……..DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!!! I'M NOT INSANE…..honest. Lol, oh well, my mom listens to Japanese pop songs, probably because she is Japanese, my brother listens to Japanese rap, even though he can't speak the language….dumbass. ( and Honestly people, Rip slyme? what kind of name is that….?well, I guess all Rappers have stupid names, no matter where you go….no offense to rap fans, but, eminem? Dr. Drey?….Bleargh,) Anyways, I'm babbling, and, here Natalia,(And yes, MOMO can eat fifths, looks can be deceiving!) a pink chocobo, enjoy, "WARK!?" O.O;; (WARK?!= oh god, this happened to that black one….DAMN IT!! ^_^;; Amazing what Wark can mean, isn't it?)  Anywho, enjoy the chapter! ^_^ 

            "To the Blitz sphere! Where we can practice all day! In the weird place! Where we can kill Tidus anyday! And he comes back, That is really fucked up!! In the White dome! and the Blitz sphere!" Everyone except the glowering Tidus, the bored Rikku, and the happily humming Yuna loudly sang, making up their own version of "in the Navy"(Is that what the song is called?) 

            "How come they don't make fun of you anymore?" Tidus whined to Rikku. She just shrugged.

            "Wakka tried to kill me while screamin 'Die Vile Al bhed!' when he broke into my room with a big butcher knife from gods know where." Rikku pointed out with a bored sigh. Tidus just looked at her, gaping in shock.

            "What?! They've only done that to you ONCE?! THEY DO THAT TO ME EVERY SINGLE NIGHT!!!…Well, except for the vile Al bhed thing, and they always succeed to," he shook his head, "I think I've experienced death and resurrection at least 50 times during this stupid thing," he grumbled as he slouched, "NOT FAIR!! I bet Allen hasn't even almost died that much, or you, or shion!!" he loudly whined. 

            "Shut up, you whine to loud, blondie." Seymour growled as he hit him upside the head.

            "And I bet Seymour has died and come back to life less than me during his whole 'life time'! We only killed him……4 times!!! That's 46 less time than me!" He wailed.

            "….Did you teach him math?" Jecht curiously asked Auron as they heard Tidus' loud rant. 

            "Yup, I'm surprised he even remembered how to add and subtract correctly," the legendary guardian commented. Braska just turned to the two guardians.

            "So, does he know multiplication and divination?(not Harry potter divination!)" he asked. Auron shrugged.

            "Who knows? But, it's best not to hope, the standards are probably to high for Blondie to reach or fulfill." He sighed, "I just can't help but wonder if I should've bought those weird parenting manual books." He grumbled as he rubbed his temple, "Sure would've been easier, and I could be blaming the books on his idiocy instead of myself…..or Jecht….or his mom….or Spira….or to many Blitzballs hitting his head….or Zanarkand….or he never had a brain to begin with….or aliens stole his brain…..or someone ate it…….or he became brainwashed……or his brain grew smaller….or he's a drug addict……or the aeons dropped him on his head…….or his brain crawled out his ear and walked away……" 

            "Or he never uses it!" Jecht suggested. Auron stopped his ramblings and gave Jecht a "What the hell have you been smoking?" look, as well Braska.

            "He ha ha ha! That's a good one Jecht, got anymore funny ones?" Braska snickered.

            "Yeah! Or he's mentally retarded!!!" Auron and Braska stopped their snickering and stared at Jecht.

            "…..That was mean, you should go apologize to the dumbass." Braska sternly commanded. Jecht just sweat dropped.

            "…..Uhh…..ok." he uncertainly said as he nervously walked towards Tidus. ~Those guys are _weird_….~ he thought to himself as they resumed their talking about Tidus' idiocy cause,

            "Or he's really a gold fish in disguise and doesn't know it…..(It would explain how he can breathe underwater for so long….makes you wander about the rest of the Blitzers….hmm…..) or the 'dumb blond' myths are true…..(NO offence to any blonds, remember, this _IS_  a humor story here, _nothing's serious_!) or Yuna made him into a mindless idiot zombie……or Lulu fried his brains……Or…..(You get the picture…….I hope)" Jecht shook his head, What weirdoes indeed.

            Once the team made it to the locker rooms, bathing suits and all, they quickly went in, after hearing Wakka's encouraging statement, "And don't pass out from lack of air, or you'll drown, ya!" 

            "…..Shion, twos?" Jr. asked in a bored tone. Shion energetically shook her head.

            "Nope, Go fish!!" she replied.

            "…..Damn you and you're obnoxious ways…." He grumbled as he drew a card from the deck…..a king card…with the picture of Shion……oh how he's started to _hate_ irony these days…..

            "Ok, Ziggy, got any…." She looked up and put her fingers to her lips, pondering on what card to use, "Oh! Have you got any eights?!" she asked. Ziggy just stared at her.

            "……No." he answered. Shion just glowered at him, 

            "You're supposed to say 'go fish!'" Shion reprimanded him. Ziggy just shot her a cynical glare.

            "Like I hell I am!" he snarled. MOMO just gave Ziggy an innocent pleading look.

            "Pleease, it's how you play you the game!" MOMO begged.

            "Yeah, you need to suffer like the rest of us here…" Gaignun muttered. All the guys in the group fiercely nodded in agreement. 

            "….Fine," he sighed, "go _fucking_ fish," he muttered as he glared at everyone, just daring them to tell them it's "go fish" and not "go fucking fish".  

            "……Close enough…" Virgil said, "and now it's your turn mister macho," The cyborg calmly surveyed the odd group……

            "And no using any damn sensors, Ziggy, KOS-MOS, MOMO…..and no supernatural shit either, CHAOS…..and Nephllim's not aloud to tell what cards everyone has, because we know you're watching!!" Jr. bellowed as his shifted from left to right, narrowed in concentration as he looked for a glowing golden light, hiding his cards from view.  

            "….Whatever, chaos, do you have any-"

            "I'M BAAAAACK! DID YA' MISS ME?!" a familiar voice cheerfully exclaimed. Immediately, everyone except Shion and Allen tensed,

            "…..Ref…" chaos snarled, yes you heard me, snarled, he's turning into a real person!!! With attitude and everything….weeeeooooooweeeoooo!!!(……-_-) 

            "…..Uhh…..hello!" he waved to them, a now slightly nervous smile twitching on his lips. Perhaps they haven't forgotten everything……..

            "…..Ref……." Virgil growled, and suddenly, everyone except Shion and Allen hurled themselves towards the startled Ref, a death glint in each of their eyes, "DDIIIIIEEEEE!!!" they yelled as cards flew everywhere around a bewildered Shion and Allen.  

A/N: *gasp!* they've met the Ref…again! What will happen?! And what is the FFX team gonna' do during their practice? And will they ever find out it isn't Nephillim posting this story…..well, I can answer that one, probably not.  Oh yeah, before I forget, HAPPY BIRTHDAY SARAH!!!WOOOH!!!….I don't think she reads this story on the internet…….she always read it when I gave her a printed version…..ah well, whatever!     


	18. chp18

            The senshi and Virgil patiently waited for the pilots while they were stuck in the waiting room of the hospital. 

            "You'd think the guys would be eager to see Duo and Heero." Minako grumbled under her breaths as she slouched into her seat. Rei stayed silent, contemplating the off the feeling she was sensing, while Virgil kept on glancing at the two nurses as they pointed to the hallway that lead to the infirmary. Unknown to the nurses and Virgil, Setsuna had also noticed the nurses, and she inconspicuously studied them.  

            "Ugh! That's _it!_ I'm going to see what's taking them so long!" Usagi impatiently whined as she suddenly stood up. Mamo-chan quickly tired to soothe Usagi while Virgil noticed the panicked look on the two nurses faces. 

            "Usagi, calm down, I'm sure they got held up for something. Be patient." 

            "Yeah.." the lieutenant suddenly agreed, "Anyways, I'll go check up on them, after all, I _do _access to the military parts of this base." He quickly pointed out. Before the senshi could respond, he left the room to where the nurses disappeared. 

            "…How come I can't go and he can?" Usagi complained. Amy looked at the door Virgil had gone through and shrugged.

            "I don't know…but, he seemed kind of…" she trailed off, unsure of how to put it.

            "..Rushed?" Haruka finished. Amy nodded. Rei looked up from her thoughts and regarded the others.

            "Well, that's good that he left," she ignored the surprised looks she was receiving and continued on, "I've been getting this….odd feeling that something is wrong ever since we were told to wait." 

            "Yes, I've been feeling it as well, what do you think it's from?" Michiru asked as she surveyed the room. Setsuna looked at the door Virgil and the nurses had left through with hooded eyes, barely listening to the conversation. They stayed silent until Hotaru finally broke it.

            "Do you think that's the reason why lieutenant Virgil was so quick to leave?" she innocently questioned.

            Virgil left the room in a fast pace as he looked for the nurses. _'What the hell is going on?'_ he thought to himself. At first he thought he was imagining things when he saw the nurses trying to get him to leave the room, but he didn't miss the panicked, almost _frightened _look on their faces as Usagi simply stood up. Wasn't the base informed that they were their allies; the one's who would be the key to winning this war? He shook his head and instinctively tensed when he heard his name.

            "Virgil," turning around, he saw the two nurses, and the pilots. He relaxed and gave the pilots an annoyed scowl.

            "Oi, don't tell me you've been here while we were waiting for you guys!" he hissed. Wufei simply smirked and answered, 

"Alright, we won't." then his smirk vanished and a grim look appeared on his face, "Listen lieutenant, as you're well aware of we have 1 or more rats crawling around this base, correct?" 

"Yeah.." He replied, confusion clearly written on Virgil's face.

"Good, we've recently detained 4 suspicious people who were asking to come in. Usually we wouldn't put those who are in need for a place to rest in a cell, but they were describing some places no one had heard of. The only thing the guards could distinguish was they described Usagi as 'Neo Queen Serenity'. Because they have failed to mention _anything _about being royalty, or their kingdom, we have come to the terms that the senshi and/or their 'friends' could easily be the spies we are looking for. Noin and Sally are currently interrogating the four, without using forceful ways to interrogate them." He finished with a sigh. 

"….Wh….what?!" Virgil sputtered in disbelief. 

"He's not lying Virgil, so…. we _do _plan on meeting the scouts in the room, but…." Quatre faltered, unsure of how to put it. 

"Basically we're just gonna' stall them in the waiting room until Noin and Sally get back." Trowa finished, "…We thought it best to inform you of these recent events, just in case…" he added with a thoughtful tone. Virgil gave them a grim nod, not at all happy by the recent turn of events. Unbeknownst to them, two certain cats heard the whole thing.

            "Are you sure sending Luna and Artemis was the smartest thing to do? What if Virgil finds out?" Minako nervously asked as she kept on looking at the door.

            "So what? It's not like they know about Luna and Artemis, they have been following Helious..I think, and Helious has been…hiding or _something_ he never seems to be around." Rei casually answered with a shrug. Suddenly, the two cats burst through the slightly open doorway and skidded to a halt in front of the senshi.

            "We…need…to….leave…_now!!!" _Artemis gasped as he kept on nervously glancing behind him. 

            "Come on!!" Luna urged them. Confused as hell, but unsure of what to say, they silently complied and were about to exit through the doorway to the hall.

            "NO!" Artemis hurriedly exclaimed, "We have to find another way out of here! They're coming!" he warned. 

            "Huh?" Makato asked with a raised eyebrow. 

            "The pilots and Virgil, they think _we're _the traitors!!" The navy blue cat panickedly informed them, "I'll explain as we go, but they're hea-" 

            "Hey, I found them!" Virgil victoriously announced as he casually sauntered in. They instantly tensed.

            "Uh….Good, what was taking them so long?" Mamoru asked as casually as he could.  

            "Eh, we just got…hit with some new bit of information. Sorry for taking so long, we had to take care of it." Trowa coldly cut in. 

            "Oh…what…info?" Ami carefully questioned, a bit unnerved by Artemis and Luna's panicky entrance. 

            "Oh, it's nothing really," Quatre quickly reassured them with a small, obviously strained, smile. 

            "No, tell us, we do have the right to know, correct?" Setsuna casually insisted as she trained her eyes to gauge their reactions. 

            "Got a point there," Virgil smoothly agreed, much to the shock of _everyone _present, "You see, these guys got the _craziest _idea that they could hide some secrets from us, things we were should have known, and well, we had to….._detain _in one of the cells under the accusation of beings spies." He gave them an unreadable glance before continuing on, "So the guys were called up to detain the said 'spies', and I ran into them when they were done," The man shot them a secretive wink, "I heard it from some nurses passing by." The Guardian of Time narrowed her eyes with a calculating look. Her gaze landed on the pilots, who all seemed slightly relieved as they tense shoulders sagged at the end of the explanation. 

            "Nurses, huh? You mean the ones who looked ready to run for their lives when Usagi simply _stood up _from her chair to loudly express her dislike of having to wait for so long?" she decided to do an "interrogation" of her own, and couldn't help but let her satisfaction flash in her eyes as she saw Virgil go as rigged as a board.

            "You noticed that?" he quietly asked, straining to keep his voice even and nonchalant. She simply nodded, leaving the senshi mystified. What was going on? Then it struck Hotaru as she saw Quatre nervously fidget as he observed the conversation. The story Virgil told, it was about them! They were the so called "spies"….but what was the secret? Were they really going to detain them in some cells while they waited for some kind of questioning? She shuddered at the thought and desperately looked around for some route of escape. Then she saw it; a beacon of light pouring into the darkness, the hospital room where Heero and Duo lay. Setsuna had figured it out as well, after all, she did notice the distinct similarities in the story Virgil told, and reality, so now what? It's not like they had anywhere to run, or they knew anyone willing to hide them. How hopeless could a situation get?  

"Well, why don't we go visit Heero and Duo now?" Makato asked, eager to see her knight and shining armor. The small group of guys exchanged glances before shrugging. They could already tell Setsuna managed to figure it out, why bother lying even more? It'd just waste valuable interrogation time.     

            "Actually…"Qautre gave them a slightly guilty look, "we're here to take you to the cells…" he stepped up to them, still looking fairly uncertain about the situation and how he was choosing to handle it, "we're here to arrest you under charges of…."

"..treason." Setsuna finished, "I figured as much," she airily commented, much to the disbelief of the senshi, "but why so suddenly? Did you all randomly have a change of heart?" she asked, ignoring the worried glances the 5 guys took their guns and trained them at the startled girls.

"Come with us now, and we won't hurt you." Trowa coldly commanded. They continued to regard the pilots and the lieutenant with wide eyes, until the realization of what was happening dawned on them.

"…You…You can't be serious!" Makato said in denial, "This has got to be some kind of…sick joke or something, right?! Well…ha ha, ok, you got us!" she practically yelled. None of the guys flinched or reacted the least bit towards her little outburst.

"Anything else to say before you all follow us, or are you going to waste our time even more and have to force you all to come with us?" Wufei asked with an agitated growl. 

"No!" Minako spoke up, "After all we've been through….you choose _now _to question our loyalty?! If we weren't loyal, we could've easily ditched you guys in that battle and you all would be dead! As you can see, we didn't! What does that tell you?!" 

"That you're stalling the inevitable, now move." Zecks replied as he gestured to the doorway with his gun. 

"How can you treat us like this?! Don't we have a chance to defend ourselves, you know, a fair trial?" Mamoru angrily demanded. Wufei merely let out a snort of amusement and smirked.

"Fair trial? What do you think this place is, a democracy? This is a war base, if you're a possible threat to this base….you'll have a new home in the cells until proven or decided otherwise, understood?" He snarled at them. The group of girls and one male glared with the utmost hurt and anger before they grudgingly followed the guys. But, before they left, Setsuna saw something that she was certain no one else saw, Hotaru had snuck into the hospital. Miraculously, she managed to evade these soldiers' sixth sense of noticing things going on around them. Perhaps luck is still on their side…for now anyways. 

A/N: *sigh* I was planning on getting Duo in this chapter!! But it seems my muse had other plans *grumbles* anyways, sorry for the long wait. I won't bore you with an excuse or reason. So, I made it longer than usual, like I always try to do (Then that would make this usual…?), but uhh….just R&R, please? Thanks! And…if the whole traitor, starlights suddenly appearing, and everything doesn't make sense, It will later. Hang in there, ok? And one other thing, I know up until now I never really mentioned Luna and/or Artemis, but I just kept them hidden, after all, those cats are everywhere @.@;; and it'd be kind of strange for the G-boys to see two cats constantly tailing the senshi, don't you think? Hope ya'll liked it! 


	19. IMPORTANT!

IMPORTANT!!! Ok...I am working chp. 19, but when I needed to look back on something....I discovered chapters 14, 16, 17 had been over written with chapters from another one of my stories. And because my dad completely erased and crashed my old computer, I have no way to rescue the chapters. Luckily, I knew my dad was going to try this, so I saved the latest chapters of all my fanfics and crap, and I accidentally saved chp. 14, so I don't have to rewrite that chapter. I have no clue if I somehow replaced those chapters with the other story chapters, (And I know I put those out the first time...!) or if FF.net screwed it up...somehow, but whatever the reason, I absolutely need to rewrite those chapters. And...I can't remember exactly what was on those chapters, so, I'm going to rewrite it to fill in already formed plot holes and potential plot holes, as well as to forward the story in a different way then I did before. So, when I manage to rewrite those chapters, it's recommended you read them. I'm so sorry for all the inconvenience and confusion. If you have any questions, just e-mail me at bf.cat@cox.net Once again, I'm So so so SORRY!!! 


End file.
